Les secrets du Temps
by Himutsu-chan
Summary: Un an après leur retour du futur Tsuna continue d'avoir des doutes sur son avenir. Mais dans l'ombre des hommes se préparent et lorsqu'un jeune garçon arrive à Namimori, vite suivi de sa famille, le 10ème Vongola a autre chose à quoi penser. Et puis cette ressemblance est vraiment étrange...
1. Le(s) souhait(s)

Salut! Comme vous pouvez le constater je commence une nouvelle fiction. Elle est basée sur un thème peu original (les voyages dans le temps) mais avec une légère différence. Bref, vous verrez bien! Enjoy! ^^

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi sauf le film sans qui je n'aurais réussi à rien faire et le petit gars qui apparaît à la fin (du spoil? Meuh non). Tout le reste est la propriété d'Akira Amano.

* * *

><p><strong>Le(s) souhait(s)<strong>

- Non! Arrêtez! Arrêtez!

Sang. Douleur.

- Je vous en supplie! Pas ma fille!

Déchirure. Désespoir.

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi!

Incendies. Meurtres.

- Nooon! Réveilles-toi! S'il-te-plaît!

Mort. Silence.

- Qui… qui êtes-vous? Laissez-moi!

Ténèbres. Solitude.

- C'était notre dernier avertissement. Ne vous opposez plus à nous.

Mafia.

* * *

><p>Tsuna se réveilla en sursaut. Il mit quelques minutes pour calmer ses battements de cœur affolés. Encore ce rêve. Depuis leur retour du futur, ces images le hantaient. Tous ce sang, ces morts… à cause de la mafia. Et des Vongola.<p>

Le châtain enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Ca ne servait à rien de penser à ça maintenant. Il devait dormir. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. 4 h 30. Soupirant, il se renfonça sous ses draps. Il avait intérêt à être en forme, il y avait contrôle de maths aujourd'hui.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, tout était de nouveau calme dans la maison Sawada.

* * *

><p>- MWAHAHA! Lambo-san est le plus fort! MWAHAHA!<p>

- Lambo! Rends-moi mon œuf! Lambo!

- Jamais! Lambo-san est le meilleur! Prosterne-toi devant moi I-pin!

- Arrête Lambo!

- Ma ma, calmez-vous les enfants! Ne vous inquiétez pas il reste encore beaucoup à manger!

- Merci Mama!

- Je t'en prie, Fûuta-kun.

Tsuna observait sa famille en souriant doucement. Tout était revenu à la normale. A leur retour du futur, il s'était inquiété, se demandant si ses amis arriveraient à continuer leur train de vie habituel malgré les différentes aventures qu'ils avaient vécues. Mais apparemment, ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à se remettre de tout ça et tout était redevenu comme avant. Les disputes, les rires, les cours, les jeux… oui. Décidément tout allait pour le mieux.

- Oï Dame-Tsuna! Arrête un peu de rêvasser et dépêches-toi! Tu vas être en retard en cours!

Ou presque.

Résigné Tsuna massa la bosse qui était apparue suite au coup de son tuteur, se saisit de son sac de cours, hurlant de peur en voyant l'heure. Il allait vraiment être en retard!

Il sortit en courant et retrouva ses deux meilleurs amis qui l'attendaient, comme toujours. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers le collège. Gokudera continuait à crier sur Yamamoto qui se contentait de rire joyeusement, sans que cela lui fasse plus d'effet. Le plus petit du trio recommença à sourire. Il était vraiment heureux que les batailles se soient finies. Cependant… son sourire se fana.

Les images de son cauchemar repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. Le péché des Vongola… Il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser des images qui lui étaient apparues. Toutes ces horreurs… Il savait que si il prenait la tête des Vongola il pourrait essayer de faire en sorte que ça ne se produise plus, que la mafia arrête d'être le monstre de l'ombre qui terrorisait les populations. Bien sûr, il était conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas stopper entièrement les meurtres et autre… Mais si il pouvait arranger les choses, les améliorer… Toutefois, il se demandait si ce qu'il ferait aiderait vraiment les gens. Et si ça ne faisait qu'empirer la situation? Ou pire… est-ce qu'il se laisserait à son tour corrompre par la mafia? Est-ce qu'il deviendrait lui aussi un boss sans remords ni scrupules qui tuerait sans états d'âme? Il frissonna en repensant au plan que son futur lui avait élaboré. Un plan qui nécessitait l'implication de civils comme Haru et Kyoko. Un plan qui les avait certes tous sauvés mais, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau quand il y repensa, ce plan avait coûté les larmes et le désespoir de ses amies, la tristesse de ses Gardiens, la mort de plusieurs personnes. Il ne voulait pas devenir comme ce Tsunayoshi adulte, il voulait trouver un autre échappatoire.

Son vœu fut court, il ne s'en aperçut presque pas sur le moment. Pendant un instant, un tout petit instant, il souhaita rencontrer un futur boss Vongola, un boss d'une génération éloignée de la sienne, afin de pouvoir lui demander si ses actions avaient été justes ou, si ce n'était pas le cas, ce qu'il pouvait faire pour les améliorer.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par ses amis qui se demandaient si il allait bien (après tout il était resté silencieux avec un air grave pendant tout le trajet!) et ils se mirent à courir vers le collège, dépassant le portail alors que la cloche sonnait. Personne ne remarqua l'anneau du Ciel qui se mit à luire brièvement d'une couleur orangée. Il était 8 h 29.

* * *

><p>Gokudera s'étira un bon coup, regardant sans le voir le tableau couvert d'inscription. Il avait bien mieux à penser que ce stupide cours. Comme par exemple l'état d'esprit de son Judaïme. Il jeta un regard en coin dans sa direction. Son boss avait l'air totalement perdu dans les explications de cet imbécile de prof. Cependant l'italien savait que ce n'était pas ce qui préoccupait le plus le châtain. Si ce dernier pensait pouvoir le tromper en affirmant que tout allait bien, il se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Après tout, il est du devoir d'un bon bras droit de voir les soucis de son boss et d'en prendre une partie pour l'aider.<p>

Gokudera était sûr que les problèmes du Judaïme venait de leur voyage dans le futur. Ce n'était pas bien compliqué à deviner, il avait l'air beaucoup plus pensif et absent depuis leur retour. Mais de là à savoir ce qu'était la principale cause de ses soucis… Il bailla largement, reportant son regard sur le plafond impeccable (Hibari y veillait) et reprit le fil de ses pensées.

Bien qu'il n'en soit pas certain, il se demandait parfois si ce n'était pas pour son futur dans la mafia que son boss s'inquiétait. Ils avaient tous été très surpris quand ils avaient appris le plan qu'avait manigancé le Judaïme de 10 ans plus tard. Et si Gokudera avait l'habitude de la mafia (il avait passé toute sa courte vie dedans), ce n'était pas la cas du châtain qui devait se questionner sur le fait qu'il serait ou non un bon boss. Mais Hayato n'était pas inquiet à ce sujet. Il sentait que Tsunayoshi ferait un excellent Judaïme, le meilleur que puisse espérer la mafia. Mais si seulement il pouvait faire quelque chose pour l'aider, pour le lui prouver…

Il pensa brièvement à G, se demandant si lui aussi avait ressenti ça pour son boss et si la première génération s'était trouvée confrontée elle aussi à ces interrogations. La famille de Giotto avait créé les Vongola pour aider les civils, ils allaient changer les Vongola, et donc par extension la mafia, pour aider eux aussi les gens sans défense. Puis il pensa avec amusement au fait que peut-être, dans très longtemps, si la mafia existait encore, la vingtième génération changerait elle aussi quelque chose à son époque. Et il se demanda comment serait dans ce cas-là son successeur…

Il secoua la tête chassant de son esprit ces pensées sans fondement et reprit l'élaboration du G-script. Il était tellement absorbé dans sa tâche qu'il ne remarqua pas la brève lueur rouge qu'émit sa bague de la Tempête. Il était 10 h 16.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto tourna légèrement sa tête vers la fenêtre. De gros nuages noirs s'amoncelaient dans le ciel d'un bleu pâle tirant vers le gris. Ce qui représentait en quelque sorte l'état d'esprit de Tsuna.<p>

En effet, quoi qu'en dise Gokudera, le baseballeur n'était pas si stupide. Et il avait bien remarqué que quelque chose tourmentait son ami. Après tout, il connaissait Tsuna depuis assez longtemps pour avoir appris certains de ses tics. Et ceux-là ne trompaient pas. Le baseballeur était assez embêté par l'attitude de son ami, qui affirmait que tout allait bien alors que ce n'était clairement pas le cas. Si au moins il se confiait à eux, ils pourraient peut-être faire quelque chose! Après tout, il est du devoir du Gardien de la Pluie d'apaiser les conflits, et par extension son boss. Yamamoto soupira. Tsuna était bien trop têtu pour qu'ils arrivent à lui faire cracher le morceau.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur le cours. Il devait se concentrer plus en classe, c'était le gamin qui le lui avait demandé. Il écouta sans grand enthousiaste leur prof parler des avancées de la technologie et de tous les avantages du futur. Haussant les épaules, le sportif se dit qu'il préfèrerait savoir à quels sortes de sport on pourrait jouer dans quelques siècles plutôt que de savoir qu'il n'y aurait plus besoin d'aller faire les courses grâce aux robots domestiques. Laissant une fois de plus ses pensées dériver au fil de l'eau, il songea au bazooka de Lambo, se demandant si il pouvait envoyer plus de 10 ans dans le futur et que si c'était le cas, il aimerait bien pouvoir parler à un futur sportif. Par association d'idée, il pensa à Asari et se dit que ce serait encore plus amusant de parler avec son successeur, savoir si lui aussi faisait du baseball, le questionner sur les nouvelles sortes de sport qui existaient à son époque, si son siècle était drôle et des tas d'autres questions dans le même genre.

Un ordre sec du prof le rappelant à la réalité, il retenta, sans grand succès, de suivre la leçon. Son regard ne fut pas attiré par la lueur bleue qui entoura sa bague. Il était 10 h 18.

* * *

><p>Ryohei poussa un extrême soupir, s'attirant un regard désespéré de la part de son professeur. Les journées n'étaient plus aussi drôles depuis qu'il était passé au lycée. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus avoir d'extrêmes conversations avec Yamamoto ou d'extrêmes disputes avec la tête de poulpe à la pause déjeuner. Et surtout, il ne pouvait extrêmement plus voir Sawada.<p>

Enfin si, il pouvait tous les voir. Mais ce n'était pas comme avant où ils se retrouvaient tous sur le toit pour manger et pour discuter, quand ils ne se faisaient pas interrompre par un Hibari extrêmement en colère parce qu'une bande d'herbivores l'avait dérangé pendant sa sieste. D'ailleurs Hibari avait encore refusé de passer au niveau supérieur. Ce type n'était pas possible. Mais en même temps, maintenant Ryohei pouvait faire un extrême footing dans les couloirs quand il en avait envie sans se faire extrêmement mordre à mort par le préfet. Ca avait quand même des avantages.

La cloche sonna, délivrant les élèves de la torture qu'étaient les cours. Le boxeur rangea ses affaires et sortit pour retrouver les membres de son extrême club de boxe. Ils l'accueillirent tous avec de grandes exclamations et il s'installa avec eux, sortant son déjeuner. La conversation roula un temps sur les différents entrainements qu'ils allaient faire ainsi que sur les matchs auxquels leur club allait participer cette année. Puis le sujet changea, passant sur leur avenir et leurs rêves de métiers avant d'arriver, vers la fin du déjeuner, sur les nouveaux films qui étaient sortis dernièrement, notamment l'un d'entre eux qui avait fait un carton et qui parlait d'un voyage de quatre cents ans dans le futur. Tout le monde se mit alors à parler de ce qu'il ferait si il était transporté aussi loin dans le temps. Une fois n'est pas coutume Ryohei restait calme, se souvenant de ce qui leur était arrivé lorsqu'ils étaient vraiment allé dix ans dans le futur et de tout ce qu'ils avaient du endurer. Cependant, l'un de ses amis finit par se tourner vers lui et lui demanda ce que lui ferait si cela lui arrivait. Se levant, le boxeur brandit son poing en l'air et cria son extrême réponse :

- Si je rencontrais une extrême personne du futur je lui demanderais extrêmement de rejoindre mon extrême club de boxe!

Tout le monde se mit à rire de sa réplique peu surprenante et riant avec les autres il se dit que sa bague était vraiment extrême de briller comme ça. Il était 12 h 26.

* * *

><p>Le chasseur courait derrière le renard qui se réfugia dans un tronc vide. L'homme passa à toute vitesse devant sans voir sa proie qui tendit la patte, lui faisant un croche-pied. Furieux il se retourna et brandit son fusil, mettant en joue l'animal qui agita un petit mouchoir blanc dans sa direction et qui monta dans le train qui venait d'apparaître. Désespéré, le chasseur jeta son fusil au sol et s'assit sur un rocher, méditant sur son triste sort. A ce moment, un oiseau apparut, lui soufflant à l'oreille de regarder dans le futur quel serait le prochain coup du renard afin de pouvoir le déjouer. Heureux, l'homme mit le dessin animé en lecture rapide, vit que sa proie allait faire tomber un rocher sur sa tête et revint en mode normal pour grimper la colline et attraper le renard.<p>

Devant l'écran, une petite vachette riait bien fort des déconfitures du chasseur et brandissant deux petites grenades roses elle s'exclama :

- Lambo-san va aussi parler à quelqu'un du futur pour savoir comment tuer Reborn parce que Lambo-san est le meilleur! MWAHAHA!

Le dessin animé se finit sur une nouvelle victoire du renard et Lambo se réinstalla confortablement pour regarder les nouvelles images qui apparaissaient sur l'écran. Et lorsque sa bague fut auréolée d'un vert électrique, il ne s'en préoccupa pas, trop inquiet qu'il était de savoir si la souris allait réussir à attraper le morceau de fromage que tenait le chat. Il était 12 h 15.

* * *

><p>Hibari secoua légèrement ses tonfas, faisant tomber le sang qui s'était déposé dessus. Il regarda avec ennui les corps étendus par terre. Quelques herbivores d'une ville voisine qui s'étaient crus assez fort pour le défier sur son territoire. Il les avait mordu à mort sans aucune pitié. Après tout il n'en possédait pas un gramme et il était assez énervé par une certaine tête d'ananas. En effet Mukuro le narguait sans arrêt, refusant les combats qu'il lui demandait incessamment, et lorsqu'il arrivait enfin à en obtenir un, ils étaient toujours interrompu avant qu'il ne se finisse, généralement à cause de l'omnivore. Comme la veille au soir. Autant dire que l'alouette n'était pas d'une humeur des plus joyeuses. Si il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait l'énerver encore plus, ce serait…<p>

- Ciaossu Hibari.

- Akambo.

- Je suis venu te dire qu'il y avait entrainement spécial ce soir avec _tous_ les Gardiens. Rendez-vous à la lisière de la forêt, près du temple de Namimori à 20 heures. Je compte sur toi.

Le bébé repartit comme il était venu, c'est-à-dire par une trappe dans le muret, tandis que le préfet laissait son aura noire s'échapper, effrayant les rares personnes aux alentours. Et voilà. Il allait encore être obligé de supporter cette bande d'herbivores bruyants et sans manière. Oh bien sûr il aurait pu ignorer Reborn et ne pas venir, mais il savait que l'akambo était fort, très fort même et il n'était pas assez fou pour le provoquer. De plus il avait bien insisté sur le "tous", ce qui laissait penser que Mukuro serait peut-être présent également. Soupirant mentalement, il continua sa patrouille quotidienne.

Une heure et des corps inanimés au sol plus tard, il commença sa route vers le sanctuaire. Passant devant un cinéma, il s'arrêta quelques minutes, le temps d'apprendre à trois hommes qu'il valait mieux éviter d'être ivre quand le préfet était de mauvaise humeur. Il essuyait ses tonfas sur les vêtements d'une de ses victimes lorsque des bribes de conversation parvinrent à ses oreilles.

- Il est vraiment fort! Je parie qu'il pourrait même battre Ikeda Akio dans le film "Distorsion Temporelle"!

- N'importe quoi! C'est impossible qu'il puisse gagner contre quelqu'un qui vient du futur! Ikeda utilise des technologies de quatre cents ans plus avancées que lui. Il n'a aucune chance de victoire!

- Je pense quand même que si il s'entraînait un peu avec les moyens du combat du futur il pourrait le battre facilement.

- Oui mais…

Le garçon se stoppa au beau milieu de sa phrase. Hibari se tenait juste devant lui, ses tonfas sortis, le visage impassible mais avec des yeux furieux.

- La prochaine fois que j'entends des herbivores comme vous débattre de mes capacités au combat…

Sa cible déglutit, un tonfa contre la gorge.

- Je les mords à mort, c'est bien compris?

Les deux garçons hochèrent vigoureusement la tête, heureux de n'être pas mordus à mort sur le champ. Le noir de jais reprit sa route, des pensées agitées se bousculant dans sa tête. Les images de son combat contre Genkishi dans le futur, de sa défaite qui aurait été inévitable si Roll ne s'était pas démultiplé repassaient en boucle devant ses yeux. Il savait qu'il n'était pas invincible, qu'il pouvait encore s'améliorer. Néanmoins, l'entendre de la bouche de deux stupides herbivores lui faisait un choc. Sa prise se resserra sur ses armes qu'il avait inconsciemment sorties. Si il avait été dans ce stupide film, si il avait rencontré comme l'herbivore qui en était le héros un combattant venu du futur, il aurait pu le combattre et s'améliorer. Mais ces pensées étaient dignes d'un herbivore, alors il les chassa d'un bref clignement des yeux et tourna à gauche, dans une petite rue qui lui permettrait d'atteindre plus rapidement le sanctuaire. Perché sur son épaule, Hibird se dit que décidément la bague de son maître était très étrange. Après tout, une bague qui s'illumine de violet sans raison apparente, vous la qualifierez de quoi? Il était 19 h 47.

* * *

><p>A 19 h 50 Chrome termina de regarder le film que Mukuro avait "emprunté". C'était un film assez étrange, parlant de voyage dans le temps et autres trucs dans le genre. Dans son esprit, le rire caractéristique de son maître résonna.<p>

- Kufufu… J'ai l'impression que ce film ne t'a pas particulièrement plu ma chère Chrome.

La jeune fille sentit la pointe déception dans la voix de son sauveur et retint un sourire. Même si lui aussi avait très envie de voir ce film, il essayait toujours d'en choisir qui plaisaient à sa protégée, et était très déçu lorsqu'il se trompait.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mukuro-sama, répondit-elle dans son esprit. J'ai bien aimé ce film, c'est juste que après être vraiment allé dans le futur ça me fait parfois un peu bizarre de voir des films sur ce thème.

- Bien sûr je comprends. Mais dis-moi Chrome, est-ce que tu aimerais voyager aussi loin dans le temps?

- Je… je ne sais pas. Ca doit être assez déstabilisant comme expérience. En même temps, je ne connaît pas énormément de gens qui n'aimeraient pas connaître le futur, et je ne fais pas partie de ces personnes. Et vous?

- Kufufu… Personnellement, ça me plairait assez. Il est toujours utile de savoir ce qui peut ce passer. Et puis si je connaissais le futur je saurais comment détruire la mafia, kufufu.

Cette fois Chrome laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle savait bien que Mukuro avait abandonné depuis un certain temps l'idée de posséder Tsuna afin de détruire la Mafia (depuis que ce même Tsuna avait entamé les démarches pour le faire sortit de Vendicare en fait. Il n'y était pas encore, mais la procédure avançait bien et la jeune fille pouvait espérer voir son sauveur en chair et en os d'ici peu). Cependant il continuait à prétendre vouloir s'emparer du monde. Il n'était pas possible.

Tout en continuant à converser avec Mukuro, la gardienne de la Brume prit ses affaires et se prépara à sortir retrouver les autres Gardiens pour l'entraînement qui avait lieu le soir même, sans toutefois se presser. L'homme au Nuage détestait les retardataires et le prisonnier aimait plus que tout le faire rager. Elle dit au revoir à Ken et Chikusa et se dirigea vers la sortie de Kokuyo Land, en pensant que en effet cela pourrait être amusant de rencontrer une personne du futur. Dans son esprit, Mukuro haussa un sourcil intrigué en voyant la bague de sa protégée entourée d'indigo. Il était 19 h 59.

* * *

><p>Une fois que tout les Gardiens furent réunis devant le sanctuaire de Namimori sans trop d'égratignures (Tsuna avait dû empêcher Hibari de mordre à mort Mukuro qui avait pris brièvement possession de Chrome pour le narguer), Reborn commença l'entraînement qui était somme toute très simple. Il avait simplement lâché dans la forêt un Léon transformé en petite voiture et le premier Gardien qui l'attraperait gagnait (il avait juste mis Lambo avec Ryohei. Cette stupide vache aurait été capable de se perdre). La seule difficulté de cet entraînement consistait dans le fait que le bébé démoniaque avait placé toutes sortes de pièges dans l'ensemble de la forêt.<p>

Deux minutes après que l'entraînement ait commencé, Reborn, qui avait placé des caméras un peu partout, put observer avec plaisir son dame-élève être victime d'un de ses pièges (une fosse remplie de serpents). Après qu'il s'en soit sorti de justesse, ce fut au tour de Ryohei et Lambo de devoir éviter des flèches sortant des troncs d'arbres. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se retrouve dans une petite clairière, avec Léon au milieu.

Hibari sortit ses tonfas. Chrome fit apparaître son trident, avant d'être remplacée par son homologue mâle. Gokudera alluma ses dynamites, prêt à défendre son Judaïme. Reborn se tenait sur la branche d'un arbre, observant la scène à l'abri des attaques. Les anneaux Vongolas émirent une petite lumière, surpassés par celui du Ciel, qui illumina toute la clairière un court instant. Et une épaisse fumée violette envahi l'espace.

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, tout le monde put voir un jeune garçon, d'environ 14 ans, avec des cheveux noirs défiants la loi de la gravité et des grands yeux noirs remplis d'innocence. Il toussa légèrement, dissipant avec quelques gestes de sa main les restes de fumée tout en grommelant des choses incompréhensibles. Lorsque son regard rencontra celui des Gardiens de la 10ème Génération, un éclair de surprise passa dans ses yeux, avant qu'il ne tombe sans connaissance sur le sol de la forêt. Il était 20 h 29.

* * *

><p><em>Bon bah voilà. J'imagine que tout le monde se doute déjà de qui est ce personnage (en même temps, vu le contenu du chapitre c'est pas compliqué). J'espère que vous avez aimé! ^^ Review?<em>


	2. Ressemblance

Salut les gens! Me revoici avec le 2ème chapitre des "Secrets du Temps"! (titre que je trouve nul soit dit en passant mais tant pis). Ce sera un chapitre assez court (à peine 5 pages sur traitement de texte) mais que je trouvais utile pour la mise en place des différents personnages. Je tiens à remercier vivement **halowii'n **et **DragonneYukkin** pour leurs reviews qui m'ont motivées à écrire! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à hauteur de vos attentes!

**NOTE IMPORTANTE : **Je me suis rendue compte en commençant ce chapitre que j'avais complètement oublié une phrase à la fin du chapitre 1. Or cette phrase, bien que courte, est quand même assez importante. Je vous invite donc à relire la fin de ce chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée de cet oubli.

**Disclaimer : **Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire pas si originale, la fumée, le garçon brun, le garçon bleu (martien! non en fait c'en est pas un), les personnes de la fin et le futon. Tout le reste est à Akira Amano (heureusement!)

* * *

><p><strong>Ressemblance<strong>

_Lorsque son regard croisa celui des Gardiens de la 10__ème__ Génération, un éclair de surprise passa dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne tombe sans connaissance sur le sol de la forêt. Il était 20 h 29._

Les Gardiens restèrent figés quelques secondes, leur regard allant du visage du jeune inconnu à celui de leur boss, qui, lui, fixait d'un air mi-effrayé mi-colérique Reborn, dont le canon de l'arme fumait encore. Le bébé fut d'ailleurs le premier à se ressaisir.

- Oï, ne restes pas planté là Dame-Tsuna! Fais quelque chose.

- Mais… Reborn! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse? Et puis d'abord pourquoi tu lui as tiré dessus? Il n'avait rien fait! Et comment est-ce que Léon s'est retrouvé dans ta main?

- Je n'ai pas aimé la lueur dans ses yeux quand il t'a vu. Si c'est un ennemi et qu'il avait projeté de te tuer, ne te plains pas du fait que je t'ai sauvé la vie. Et si ce n'était pas un ennemi, alors vous avez le temps de réfléchir à pourquoi il est apparu d'un coup comme ça et sa… ressemblance étrange avec toi. Dans les deux cas, tu n'as pas à contester ce que j'ai fait.

Tsuna se tut, n'insistant pas plus auprès de son irascible tuteur et passant sur le fait qu'il avait éludé la plupart de ses questions. Soit c'était parce que les arguments de ledit tuteur avaient fait mouche, soit c'était parce qu'un pistolet était pointé vers lui. Quoiqu'il en soit, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui vérifiant que ses amis n'avaient rien, et une fois cette inspection faite il reporta son regard sur le jeune garçon allongé au sol. De là où il était il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, seul le dos de sa tête lui était accessible. D'ailleurs cette même tête était recouverte d'une épaisse touffe de cheveux plus noirs que la nuit et complètement ébouriffés. Le châtain se demanda si c'était un effet de sa chute ou bien si, comme lui, c'était naturel. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus profondément qu'une phrase de Reborn fit "tilt" dans sa tête. Peut-être parce que Mukuro s'était reprit et avait lâché une petite phrase qui faisait écho à celle du bébé. Et qu'une nouvelle dispute avait éclatée.

- Kufufu… Alors comme ça Tsunayoshi-kun a un petit frère caché? A moins que ce ne soit son fils…

- En… Enfoiré! C'est impossible que le Judaïme ait un fils aussi jeune! Mais Judaïme… vous ne m'aviez jamais dit que vous aviez un frère…

- Ahah, c'est vrai Tsuna, tu ne nous en avais jamais parlé. A moins que ce ne soit ton cousin?

- EXTRÊME Sawada! Je suis extrêmement vexé que tu nous ait caché ton petit frère!

Tsuna n'y comprenait plus rien. Bon sang il n'avait jamais eu de frère! A part Dino qu'il considérait comme son grand frère, et Fûuta et Lambo qui étaient ses petits frères de cœur, il avait toujours été fils unique! De plus à ce qu'il savait, son père n'avait jamais eu d'aventures quelconques avant de rencontrer sa mère et ces deux-là s'aimaient tellement qu'il était impossible de penser que l'un pouvait tromper l'autre! Aucune possibilité de petit frère donc… mais alors pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde (ou presque) le regardait avec des airs interrogateurs et, pour certains, légèrement vexés?

Extraordinairement, ce furent Hibari et Reborn qui le sauvèrent, intervenant alors que Gokudera était prêt à sauter sur Mukuro pour faire regretter, je cite " à cette sale tête d'ananas d'avoir osé mettre en doute l'innocence du Judaïme".

- Taisez-vous!

L'ordre claqua comme un coup de fouet, interrompant le début de dispute. Les Gardiens se retournèrent vers l'Arcobaleno, toujours perché sur son arbre.

- Vous n'êtes que des imbéciles. Si Dame-Tsuna avait un frère, nous le saurions. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à le cacher. De plus, même si il l'avait fait, au moins l'un d'entre nous l'aurait su.

En disant cela Reborn regarda Hibari qui approuva d'un bref hochement de tête.

- Aucun herbivore dans la famille Sawada autre que Sawada Nana, Sawada Iemitsu et Sawada Tsunayoshi n'est consigné dans les archives de Namimori. L'omnivore est fils unique.

Les personnes présentes restèrent muettes, ne trouvant rien à redire à cela. Les arguments de Reborn étaient parfaitement justes et personne ne pouvait mettre en doute les affirmations d'Hibari, celui-ci étant au courant de tout ce qui se passait dans sa ville, allant du dernier nouveau-né au nombre d'hamburgers vendus en une journée.

- Et aucun d'entre vous ne s'est demandé pourquoi cette fumée était apparue? Ou pourquoi vos…

Reborn s'arrêta brusquement, comme si il venait de réaliser quelque chose. Il pencha la tête en avant, l'ombre de son fédora cachant ses yeux. Léon reprit sa forme initiale et vint lui lécher un peu la joue. Le bébé commença à caresser son animal d'un geste mécanique, bien que ses mains ralentissent quelques fois.

- Re… Reborn-san? Est-ce que tout va bien?

L'interpellé releva la tête. Cela devait faire une bonne minute qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées et certains Gardiens commençaient à s'impatienter. Hibari sortait et rentrait ses tonfas de plus en plus rapidement, Ryohei boxait l'air, Lambo se curait le nez et Mukuro avait de nouveau laissé la place à Chrome bien que Reborn se doutât qu'il était toujours là, tapi dans un coin de l'esprit de la jeune fille. Il soupira.

- Ce n'est rien. Rien qui ne vous concerne en tout cas, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Tsuna s'apprêtait à intervenir. De toute façon, je serais vous je m'occuperais de ce garçon. Ce serait dommage qu'il tombe malade non?

Une fine pluie commençait en effet à tomber et le noiraud, allongé dans l'herbe, risquait bel et bien d'attraper un bon rhume (tout comme eux d'ailleurs) si on ne le mettait pas vite à l'abri.

- Mais où est-ce que tu veux qu'on l'emmène?

Tsuna ne comprenait plus rien à la logique de son tuteur. Un coup il tirait sur les gens, l'autre coup il leur reprochait de ne pas y faire plus attention.

- Baka-Tsuna! Chez toi bien sûr!

- Ch… Chez moi? M… Mais…

- Mama sera ravie d'accueillir une nouvelle personne. On le présentera comme le fils d'un cousin éloigné de Iemitsu qui est venu te rendre visite. Gokudera, Yamamoto, vous vous occuperez de le transporter. Les autres, vous êtes libres d'aller où vous voulez. L'entraînement est annulé.

L'Arcobaleno sauta souplement de son perchoir et atterri à côté d'Hibari. Leurs regard se croisèrent et Reborn vit qu'il avait compris, ou tout du moins, qu'il avait la même idée que lui. Un micro-sourire apparut sur son visage et il partit. Maintenant il devait parler à ses collègues maudits, et plus particulièrement à un certain scientifique…

* * *

><p>Tsuna se laissa tomber de tout son long sur son lit. Il était complètement crevé.<p>

Une fois Reborn parti, Gokudera et Yamamoto s'étaient précipités pour soulever l'inconnu mais Gokudera seul avait suffit, le garçon étant extraordinairement léger. Hibari avait déjà disparut ainsi que Chrome qui avait filé après avoir lâché un rapide "Désolée Boss, je dois rentrer sinon Ken et Chikusa ne vont pas être contents. Je viendrais demain. Au revoir Boss". Ryohei s'était éclipsé sur le chemin du retour, se souvenant qu'il avait promis à Kyoko d'aller acheter des tomates… à moins que ce ne soit des carottes, il ne savait plus. Lambo s'était endormi dans les bras de son grand frère et marmonnait des choses ressemblant à "Dame-Tsuna… Reborn… Meurt…".

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés devant la maison de leur boss ils dégoulinaient de partout, la pluie s'étant intensifiée. Tsuna était passé rapidement dire à sa mère l'excuse que lui avait inventé Reborn, ajoutant qu'épuisé par le voyage son "cousin" s'était endormi. Comme prévu Nana était absolument ravie de rencontrer le cousin de son fils et n'avait posé aucun problème. Gokudera et Yamamoto étaient alors partis préparer un futon pour leur invité dans la chambre du châtain pendant que ce dernier confiait Lambo à I-Pin et Fûuta. Ils s'étaient ensuite changés et maintenant étaient tous assis (ou affalés) sur le lit de Tsuna, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller le noiraud. Ils lui avaient retirés ses vêtements mouillés, le laissant en caleçon, et Tsuna avait refusé de fouiller ses poches.

Ils avaient parlés un certain temps, échafaudant des théories sur la façon dont le garçon était apparu et qui il pouvait bien être. Bizarrement dès que Yamamoto abordait l'étrange ressemblance qu'il semblait y avoir entre lui et Tsuna ou que ce dernier posait des questions dessus (il n'avait toujours pas pu voir son visage!) le métisse détournait la conversation d'une façon ou d'une autre. Les deux amis finirent pas partir, la soirée étant déjà bien avancée. Ils refusèrent tous les deux les parapluies que leur proposait leur hôte et sortirent sous la pluie battante, en continuant leur éternelle dispute à sens unique.

* * *

><p>Tsuna regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre ses deux plus proches amis s'éloigner, à peine visibles derrière le rideau presque opaque que formait la pluie. Une fois hors de vue, il s'approcha doucement du futon où dormait encore le jeune inconnu. Il ne bougeait pas, ses épaules se soulevant doucement sous sa respiration régulière étaient le seul signe de vie qu'il donnait. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés et quelques mèches tombaient sur le haut de sa nuque. Doucement Tsuna contourna le matelas et il s'accroupit en face de son invité. Il le détailla quelques secondes avant de tomber sur les fesses et de le dévisager d'un air abasourdi.<p>

Le garçon devait avoir dans les 13-14 ans. Et mis à part la couleur de ses cheveux et son air légèrement plus juvénile, il était une copie conforme de Tsuna. De fins sourcils noirs surmontaient de grands yeux, pour le moment fermés. Un nez fin et une petite bouche légèrement entrouvertes terminaient le visage aux traits tout aussi fins et doux.

Estomaqué le châtain resta dans cette position quelques minutes, ne sachant pas quoi penser. Il comprenait mieux maintenant les réactions de ses amis. Cet adolescent pouvait facilement passer pour son frère. Mais il n'en avait pas. Alors… qui était-il? Pourquoi lui ressemblait-il autant?

- Tsu-kun! Le repas est servi! Viens manger!

Ramené à la réalité par la voix de sa mère, le garçon secoua vivement sa tête et descendit retrouver sa petite famille dans la salle à manger, chassant pour le moment les questions qui le tourmentaient, ignorant la petite voix dans sa tête (aussi appelée Hyper-Intuition) qui lui soufflait que les jours suivants n'allaient pas être de tout repos…

Dehors la pluie tombait, inlassablement, martelant le bitume, frappant aux vitres, coulant sur les toits, trempant les arbres, l'herbe, et tout ce qui était dehors. Au loin la tempête grondait, des nuages noirs s'amassant dans le ciel devenu invisible. Et il pleuvait, pleuvait, pleuvait, et les gouttes tombaient sans répit, pleurant une chose inconnue aux humains.

* * *

><p>Loin, très loin de cette scène, un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un bleu furieux, agressif, et aux prunelles bleues elles aussi, mais d'un bleu aussi clair que l'eau limpide, apparut dans une pièce, au milieu d'autres personnes. Elles levèrent précipitamment la tête, inquiètes de voir le désespoir et l'affolement se battre sur le visage du bleuté qui arborait habituellement un air agressif. Le jeune homme ne leur laissa pas le temps de poser de questions qu'il parla, déclenchant par ses paroles une vraie tempête d'inquiétudes et de colère mêlées :<p>

- C'est… c'est le nijuubanme*! Il… il a disparut!

Un éclair déchira le ciel tandis que la pluie commençait à tomber, prémices de la tempête qui s'annonçait.

* * *

><p>Encore plus loin, un homme fixait un écran sur lequel étaient inscrits de nombreux chiffres. Il ricana légèrement, laissant échapper quelques paroles :<p>

- Intéressant… Alors comme ça ses prévisions étaient bonnes… Il ne reste plus qu'à transporter les autres et la première partie du plan sera enfin accomplie…

* * *

><p><em>*Vingtième du nom<em>

_Voili voilou pour ce chapitre assez court mais où les personnages commencent à se mettre en place. Pour le mot japonais je ne parle pas encore japonais alors si jamais ce n'est pas la bonne traduction je m'en excuse et n'hésitez pas à me le faire remarquer! Review?_


	3. Une matinée ensoleillée

Bonjour les gens! Je vous livre aujourd'hui le troisième chapitre de cette fiction! (c'est totalement inutile de dire ça vu que vous le savez déjà mais bon). Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que vous l'appréciez et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce chapitre! Bon, l'action n'est pas encore là mais elle ne saurait tarder! (enfin j'espère). Je tiens à remercier **mary, Guest** et… **Guest? **(serait-tu par hasard DragonneYukkin?) pour leurs reviews qui m'ont données un immense plaisir et que j'ai relues dès que j'étais en panne d'inspiration! Et je remercie encore plus **halowii'n** qui m'a énormément aidé pour l'écriture de ce chapitre! Si je l'ai terminé c'est bien grâce à elle! (sans toi je serais encore en train de chercher un nom convenable à mon petit noiraud… merci beaucoup :') j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas!)

**mary : **Merci pour tes compliments ^^ En effet j'ai essayé de varier un peu le thème récurrent de la 1ère et 10ème Génération et celui un peu moins présent avec la 11ème. Je suis contente de voir que ça te plaît ^^ et je souhaite que ce chapitre ne te déçoive pas!

**Guest (ou Keiyner) :** Je ne peux que m'incliner face à ton esprit de déduction sans pareil. Pour la réaction du nijuubanme… tu verras à la fin! Mais pitié ne m'en veux pas! Et merci pour tous tes compliments qui m'ont réchauffé le cœur ^^ en espérant que tu continueras à apprécier!

**Guest** 2 : Merci pour ces compliments *rougit* je suis vraiment contente que cette fic te plaise et j'espère que tu continueras à l'apprécier!

**Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi sauf les cigarettes, la pluie, le jeu vidéo, le futon, le jumeau de Tsu-chan, le cheveu et la personne louche à la fin! Tout le reste est à Akira Amano! (et heureusement)**

Sur ce, enjoy ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Une matinée ensoleillée<strong>

_- Intéressant… Alors comme ça ses prévisions étaient bonnes… Il ne reste plus qu'à transporter les autres et la première partie du plan sera enfin accomplie…_

Après s'être séparé du baseballeur Gokudera était rentré rapidement dans son appartement. Il s'était changé, avait allumé une cigarette, et s'était affalé sur son canapé après avoir allumé la télé.

Il resta ainsi une bonne heure, ne se concentrant sur rien d'autre que le film qui passait sur le petit écran. Lorsque le générique de fin commença à défiler le métisse s'étira un bon coup, éteignit la télé, prit une nouvelle cigarette et alla dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et s'accouda à son rebord, laissant la fumée de son cancer ambulant se répandre dans le ciel gris. La pluie s'était adoucie et c'était maintenant une fine bruine qui se déversait dans la rue. Quelques voitures passaient rapidement, monstres de couleurs vives, dérangeant pour quelques instants le silence qui régnait. Au loin on pouvait entendre le vrombissement d'un train transportant une centaine de personnes, les éclats de voix de quelques racailles du coin et plus rarement le chant d'un oiseau qui appelait ses congénères.

Gokudera leva la tête, suivant du regard les volutes grises/blanches qui s'élevaient doucement, formant des figures étranges, s'entremêlant, se séparant pour mieux se retrouver, s'évaporant au milieu des nuages noirs qui recouvraient la ville. La cigarette se consumait lentement entre ses doigts, la cendre tombant sur le trottoir, invisible entre les gouttes d'eau qui floutaient tout le paysage, le rendant irréel. Quelques nuages étaient descendus, formant des lambeaux de brume qui s'enroulaient autour des habitations, des voitures, contribuant à l'aspect fantomatique de la rue.

Il secoua légèrement la tête en se souvenant des événements qui s'étaient produits plus tôt dans la soirée. L'entraînement, les anneaux, la fumée puis le garçon… Le garçon qui ressemblait tant à son Judaïme… Qui ressemblait autant au Judaïme que lui ressemblait à… Non, c'était impossible! Complètement impensable! Il n'avait aucune raison de penser ça! Mais il fallait avouer que c'était tout de même étrange… Préoccupé par cette idée pendant toute la soirée il n'avait eu de cesse de détourner la conversation dès qu'elle partait sur l'étrange adolescent, redoutant qu'on lui demande son avis dessus. Il ne voulait pas parler de son idée. Pas avant d'avoir eu plus qu'une ressemblance et une fumée violette. Cependant il n'avait pas les yeux dans sa poche et avait bien remarqué que Reborn et l'autre enfoiré de préfet avaient une hypothèse en commun. Restait à savoir si c'était la même que lui… Et si les jumeaux ananas qui n'étaient pas bête non plus y pensaient également… Dans ce cas si les trois gardiens les plus intelligents de la 10ème génération avaient la même idée il y avait de grandes chances que ce soit vrai…

Il tira une dernière bouffée de tabac et partit se coucher. Il n'y avait pas cours demain. Il en profiterait pour passer la journée chez le Judaïme et essayer de tirer les vers du nez d'Hibari. Il soupira. Il sentait qu'il allait faire un détour par la pharmacie avant d'y aller. Ainsi il aurait déjà des pansements sous la main…

* * *

><p>Un petit rayon de soleil réussit à passer la barrière que formaient les rideaux et s'infiltra dans la chambre. Il balaya quelques instants le sol avant de se poser sur les paupières fermées d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs complètement ébouriffés. Le garçon fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de se blottir un peu plus dans sa couverture sans pour autant se réveiller. Dépité de n'avoir pas réussit à lui faire ouvrir les yeux le rayon s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'un léger bruit le fit se retourner vers un autre garçon, endormi lui aussi, qui était la copie conforme du premier. Espérant que celui-là avait le sommeil moins lourd que son jumeau il se glissa jusqu'à son visage et vint caresser doucement ses yeux pour le moment fermés. Le châtain fronça les sourcils et papillonna un peu des paupières lorsque le rayon revint à la charge. Heureux d'être aussi près du but le rayon appela un ami et ils se mirent à deux pour réveiller l'adolescent. Quelques minutes plus tard (c'est qu'il avait le sommeil lourd!) il finit enfin par ouvrir deux grands yeux caramels encore embrumés par le sommeil. Satisfaits les rayons se retirèrent, ayant accompli leur mission.<p>

Tsuna ouvrit lentement ses orbes marrons, réveillé par un rayon de soleil sadique. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs. Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il tomba du lit dans un grand BADABOUM. Il s'était emmêlé dans ses couvertures en essayant de se lever. Tout en se massant la bosse qui était apparue suite à sa chute et maugréant des insultes contre les couvertures et le soleil qui se liguaient contre lui il essaya tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer de ses draps. Une fois ceci fait il sembla se souvenir de l'existence d'une autre personne dans sa chambre et se retourna lentement, très lentement vers le futon posé au fond de sa chambre, retenant sa respiration comme par peur d'éveiller le garçon (ce qui, vu le bruit qu'il venait de faire, était complètement futile). Cependant son invité semblait avoir le sommeil aussi profond que lui, voir plus. En même temps il fallait avouer que depuis l'arrivée de Reborn il avait appris qu'il était mieux pour sa santé, autant mentale que physique, de se réveiller rapidement le matin. Bref le garçon était toujours plongé dans le monde des songes, son visage face à Tsuna (il avait du se retourner pendant la nuit), sa bouche entrouverte sur un ronflement silencieux et son visage bien plus apaisé et détendu que la veille.

Soupirant de soulagement le châtain s'habilla, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Une fois prêt, il hésita un temps, la main sur la poignée de la porte de sa chambre. Devait-il essayer de réveiller l'autre adolescent? Bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il se lèverait sûrement quand il aurait faim et qu'une grande part de lui avait envie de le laisser dormir après avoir vu les cernes sous ses yeux une autre part de lui protestait, ayant très envie de savoir comment il s'appelait, quel âge il avait, où il habitait, comment il était apparu, pourquoi ils se ressemblaient autant, si comme lui ses cheveux étaient toujours en bataille, ce qu'il aimait manger, si il était bon en cours, et des tonnes d'autres choses. Il voulait sympathiser quoi. Après tout, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, il se sentait irrésistiblement attiré par ce garçon, comme si il le connaissait déjà tout en ne sachant rien de lui. Soupirant, il s'avança vers le futon et s'accroupit devant.

Quelque part dans son esprit une petite voix ressemblant à celle de Reborn lui soufflait que ça pouvait être dangereux, qu'il ne savait rien de lui, que c'était peut-être un ennemi, qu'il allait essayer de le tuer et qu'il ferait mieux d'attendre l'arrivée de ses amis avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Mais son Hyper Intuition lui assurait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de ce garçon. Et puis avec son visage doux et détendu, sans parler de la sensation évoquée précédemment, comment pouvait-il craindre quelque chose? Il avança doucement sa main et la posa sur l'épaule de son sosie avant de la secouer légèrement.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto posa la batte au sol avant de boire une grande gorgée d'eau et de s'essuyer le front d'un geste rapide. Ca faisait deux heures qu'il s'entraînait et il était heureux de voir qu'il n'avait toujours pas perdu ses reflexes de baseballeur. Bien qu'il consacra maintenant la plupart de son temps à perfectionner le style Shigure Souen il aimait toujours autant le baseball et il y rejouait dès qu'il le pouvait, continuant à apprécier la sensation de la batte venant frapper la balle pour l'envoyer loin dans le ciel.<p>

Il porta une dernière fois la gourde à sa bouche et, après avoir rangé sa batte dans les vestiaires, il se mit en route pour la maison Sawada. D'après la position du soleil il devait être aux alentours de midi et il avait hâte de parler au garçon qui était arrivé la veille. Il sourit joyeusement en y repensant. Sa ressemblance avec Tsuna était vraiment drôle et ce serait encore plus amusant si leurs caractères étaient également identiques. Sifflotant un petit air, il accéléra le pas afin d'arriver plus vite à destination.

* * *

><p>Chrome ne réagit pas lorsque Mukuro entra dans son esprit, trop occupée qu'elle était à éviter les soldats adverses. Après plusieurs coups fourrés (qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à surgir du sol?) et diverses embuscades où elle crut mourir plusieurs fois, elle finit par atteindre un point de sauvegarde et appuya sur le bouton pause.<p>

Elle respira profondément, chassant la tension qui habitait son corps. Elle commençait à mieux comprendre Ken lorsqu'il s'énervait parce qu'il perdait à ses jeux. On était vraiment complètement dedans et elle-même ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pousser un grognement de frustration dès qu'elle perdait une vie. Néanmoins cela n'allait pas aussi loin que l'homme à moitié animal et elle ne tentait pas de détruire la télé à chaque fois.

- Kufufu… J'ai l'impression que tu t'es améliorée ma chère Nagi…

- Bonjour Mukuro-sama. C'est vrai, mais en même temps, vu le temps que je passe dessus…

En effet Chrome n'avait pas tellement de distractions à Kokuyo Land. Elle passait la moitié de son temps à lire et à jouer aux jeux vidéos que leur amenait régulièrement Mukuro et l'autre moitié à s'entraîner, que ce soit sur ses illusions ou sa force physique.

- Tu marques un point… Arriverais-tu par hasard à battre Ken?

Chrome sentit la légère intonation moqueuse dans la voix de son sauveur et soupira doucement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous savez bien que non. Arrêtez de m'embêter avec ça s'il vous plaît. Sinon, qu'est-ce qui vous amène en cette belle matinée ensoleillée?

Ce fut au tour de Mukuro de soupirer. Sa petite Nagi avait bien changé. Oh, il ne parlait pas du sarcasme qui dégoulinait de sa dernière phrase, non. Ce n'était qu'une chose habituelle qui se reproduisait souvent depuis son retour du futur (et qui n'était jamais arrivé avant, mais l'illusionniste ne s'attarda pas sur cette pensée). Non, il pensait surtout au choc qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque après une des habituelles moqueries de Ken Chrome s'était levée et approchée de son colocataire avant de lui infliger une raclée mémorable en lui disant qu'elle ne permettrait pas plus longtemps de se faire traiter de faible fille. Depuis Ken était bien plus respectueux envers elle et ils étaient sur la bonne voie pour devenir amis.

- Kufufu, je me disais qu'il serait peut-être intéressant de rendre visite au jeune Vongola. Son jumeau doit être réveillé vu l'heure qu'il est et j'aimerais en savoir plus sur son compte.

- Oh? Seriez-vous curieux Mukuro-sama?

- Toi aussi tu l'es, fit le prisonnier sur un ton boudeur.

- C'est vrai. Ce n'est pas la peine de bouder, on dirait un enfant. En fait je pensais y aller après avoir fini ma partie mais si vous insistez…

- Oui, j'insiste.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas… KEN, CHIKUSA! JE VAIS VOIR BOSS! N'OUBLIEZ PAS D'ALLER FAIRE LES COURSES! J'Y SUIS ALLÉE HIER MAIS _QUELQU'UN _À DÉJÀ MANGÉ TOUTE LA VIANDE! JE NE REVIENDRAIS PAS APRÈS 21 H! J'Y VAIS!

Un grognement lui répondit et Chrome s'empara de ses affaires avant de sortir de la vieille bâtisse pendant que Mukuro se débouchait les oreilles. Quelquefois le volume sonore de sa protégée était assez… comment dire… élevé et son sauveur se demandait si elle n'aurait pas passé trop de temps en compagnie du bruyant boxeur. Il serait peut-être bon pour elle (et pour ses tympans) qu'il l'éloigne un temps de cet homme "extrême".

* * *

><p>Gokudera grogna, son dos faisant une nouvelle rencontre avec le sol. Il se releva difficilement, fusillant du regard le responsable des multiples blessures qu'il portait et du magnifique bleu qui décorait maintenant sa joue droite. Si ça continuait il n'aurait plus assez de bandages. Ce type était vraiment buté. Allez quoi, il lui demandait juste son avis sur l'identité du garçon arrivé la veille et il se recevait une dizaine de coups de tonfas! Bon, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du menacer de faire exploser le parc où ils se trouvaient si l'autre ne répondait pas ou le traiter de "sale petit enfoiré borné même pas capable de répondre à une question" mais Hibari le mettait vraiment hors de lui. (À bien y réfléchir, c'était peut-être le "petit" qui l'avait autant énervé. Si Gokudera se souvenait bien, Reborn avait parlé d'une sorte de complexe qu'aurait le préfet par rapport à sa taille). Bref, le Gardien de la Tempête était présentement en train d'agonir d'injures son collègue du Nuage dans un petit square à une dizaine de minutes de chez le Judaïme. Collègue qui ne daignait d'ailleurs lui accorder un regard si ce n'était pour le mordre à mort.<p>

- Teme… Je vais te buter!

Hibari esquiva sans mal le coup de poing de l'italien et envoya son tonfa dire une nouvelle fois bonjour au ventre de son ennemi. Il le regarda de haut, ses yeux exprimant tout le mépris qu'il avait pour lui et partit pour de bon, s'étant assez amusé avec cet herbivore. Il avait un devoir à remplir et il ne s'y dérogerait pas. Il verrait ensuite si il pourrait passer chez l'omnivore. Peut-être que l'Akambo serait revenu ou que l'ananas serait présent. Au pire il pouvait toujours se rabattre sur le nouvel arrivant. Avec un peu de chance, ce serait lui aussi un omnivore.

* * *

><p>Grognant un peu le garçon aux cheveux noirs se retourna vers le mur. Désespéré Tsuna se dit qu'il ferait peut-être mieux de descendre manger. C'était la troisième fois qu'il secouait son "cousin" et il ne donnait aucun signe de réveil. Il ajusta une dernière fois sa main sur l'épaule de l'autre, se disant que si il n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux il attendrait alors qu'il se réveille de lui-même. Il secoua l'autre plus fort que les fois précédentes.<p>

- Mmmh… Kurudi… Encore un peu… Y a pas cours aujourd'hui…

Le châtain sourit légèrement. Alors comme ça lui aussi avait des problèmes avec les cours*?

Se décidant, il posa les vêtements de l'endormi à proximité du futon (ce serait gênant pour tout le monde qu'il se réveille en caleçon sans rien à se mettre à portée de main) et sortit de la chambre direction la cuisine.

Tout en descendant précautionneusement les marches de l'escalier il s'étonna de ne pas avoir encore entendu les voix perçantes de Lambo et I-Pin. D'habitude leurs disputes arrivaient à ses oreilles bien avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre, le silence environnant était bien agréable…

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine il eût la surprise de voir Yamamoto, Chrome et Gokudera à table. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus était l'énorme bleu et les nombreuses coupures qu'arborait son auto-proclamé bras-droit. Il n'eût pas le temps de poser de questions que son Gardien de la Pluie intervenait.

- Ahah, salut Tsuna! Comment ça va?

- Je… je… je vais bien. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? Et qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé Gokudera-kun?

Le brun prit une nouvelle fois la parole, coupant l'argenté dans son élan.

- Eh bien en fait je me demandait si le petit gars d'hier s'était réveillé alors je suis venu chez toi et j'ai rencontré Chrome qui venait aussi et Gokudera qui avait parlé avec Hibari juste avant. Alors on est venus tous ensemble!

Tsuna soupira face à l'attitude toujours aussi désinvolte de son ami. Il ne s'était apparemment pas inquiété des blessures de Gokudera. "Parlé avec Hibari"… "Se faire mordre à mort par Hibari" aurait été plus juste!

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Judaïme! Je vais très bien! Ce n'est rien! Juste des petites plaies superficielles!

Le châtain hocha la tête en souriant, tout de même un peu crispé. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à l'argenté mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter en le voyant couvert de blessures. Une chose lui revint cependant en mémoire.

- Ano… Est-ce que vous savez où sont Okaa-san, Lambo, I-Pin et Fûuta? Je ne les ai pas encore vus ce matin. Et quand est-ce que vous êtes arrivés? Je ne vous ai même pas entendu sonner!

- Ils sont tous partis faire des courses, il manquait des ingrédients pour le déjeuner. Comme on est arrivés au moment où ils sortaient nous n'avons pas eu besoin de sonner. Et ça ne fait pas longtemps qu'on est là, à peine une dizaine de minutes. D'ailleurs Boss, vous savez qu'il est déjà 11 heures 45?

Tsuna regarda sa Gardienne de la Brume d'un air ahuri pendant quelques instants avant de reporter lentement son regard vers l'horloge qui se trouvait dans un coin de la cuisine. Horloge qui indiquait en effet 11 h 47. La bouche du futur boss s'arrondit en un "o" parfait mais avant qu'il ait le temps de pousser son fameux cri un autre retentit, vite suivit du bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un tombant dans les escaliers.

D'un même mouvement ils se précipitèrent tous hors de la cuisine. Au pied des escaliers se tenait un jeune garçon avec des cheveux noirs en bataille et un visage d'ange qui affichait pour le moment une grimace douloureuse alors qu'il se frottait le bas du dos.

Il releva le visage à leur arrivée et comme la veille un étonnement sans nom pût se lire sur son visage et dans ses yeux.

Personne n'eût le temps de faire un geste que déjà Gokudera était sur lui, le soulevant par le col et le secouant comme un prunier.

- T'es qui? T'es qui hein? Allez vas-y, dis-le nous! Comment t'es arrivé hier? Et pourquoi tu ressembles autant au Judaïme? Qu'est-ce t'attends pour répondre? T'es muet ou quoi?

- Go… Gokudera-kun! Calmes-toi! Il ne va pas te répondre si tu le tiens comme ça!

Rechignant un peu le Gardien de la Tempête reposa le garçon à terre et le fixa comme si il éprouvait une immense envie de le tuer. Tremblant un peu sous ce regard, la personne qui était au centre de l'attention générale resta muet pendant une petite minute, une multitude d'émotions se succédant dans ses yeux, néanmoins trop rapidement pour que quiconque puisse les déchiffrer.

- Alors? On attends!

Relevant la tête, le jeune garçon ouvrit pour la première fois la bouche.

- Je… je m'appelle Yoshiteru. Ce… c'est tout ce dont je me souviens.

* * *

><p>Un peu plus loin, dans un laboratoire souterrain :<p>

- Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

- C'est… intéressant. Mais si je veux en être sûr il me faudrait son ADN, afin que je puisse l'examiner.

- Je m'en doutais. Voilà un de ses cheveux. Léon à réussi à le lui prendre juste avant que je ne parte.

- Bien… Je sens que ça va être amusant…

- Dans combien de temps auras-tu la réponse?

- Je ne peux rien te garantir, mais pas plus d'une semaine.

- Une semaine?!

- Que veux-tu, ce n'est pas si simple. Bon maintenant pars, j'ai des expériences à faire.

* * *

><p>Beaucoup plus loin, l'homme fixait toujours son écran mais la grimace victorieuse avait laissé place au mécontentement et à la colère alors qu'il se penchait une énième fois dessus, essayant de le remettre en marche le plus rapidement possible, grommelant des malédictions dans sa barbe de cinq jours.<p>

- Foutue tempête… Elle a tout déréglé… Maintenant va falloir attendre plus longtemps pour transporter les autres… Tch!

* * *

><p><em>* Tu sais Tsuna, je pense que tout le monde a le même problème que toi… Te réjouis pas trop vite…<em>

_Et voilà! Ce chapitre vous est livré un peu en catastrophe, étant donné que je n'ai pas beaucoup pu écrire ces derniers temps ^^ ( à 19 h 45 j'en était au passage sur Chrome) J'espère que vous avez apprécié, je m'excuse pour les fautes qui sont sûrement passées au travers du filet et un dernier gros remerciement à halowii'n que j'ai harcelé pendant un bon bout de temps avec des questions sur les prénoms (désolée! ^^"). Review?_


	4. Yoshiteru ou les pensées d'un amnésique

Et voilà tout chaud le nouveau chapitre! ^^ Avec des révélations inédites et toujours pas d'action! (je suis nulle hein?) Bref, sinon merci énormément à **Keiyner** (merci pour ta longue review!) **mary **et **halowii'n **pour avoir reviewé au dernier chapitre ^^ Et je donne Mizuiro à halowii'n. Après tout il a la même couleur de cheveux et d'yeux qu'elle et sans elle il n'aurait toujours pas de nom ni de prénom. Tu peux donc faire tout ce que tu veux avec mais rends-le moi juste pour la suite ^^

**mary :** Voilà la suite! ^^ Je vois que le fait que notre petit Yoshi soit amnésique t'as légèrement frustrée… Les autres gardiens n'apparaissent pas dans ce chapitre mais cela ne saurait tarder ^^ Par ailleurs, il ne sont pas les enfants de la 10ème génération mais leurs successeurs de la 20ème Génération ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^

**Disclaimer :** Yoshi-kun, Mizuiro, Kiuru, Kurudi, le type de la fin, le thé, les habits et le futon m'appartiennent. Le reste est à Akira Amano (et heureusement!)

Dans ce chapitre nous allons plonger dans les pensées de notre petit amnésique préféré. J'espère que le voyage ne vous décevra pas! ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshiteru ou les pensées d'un amnésique<strong>

Il portât la tasse de thé à ses lèvres et avala une nouvelle gorgée, découvrant encore une fois sa saveur. Ce thé était vraiment bon. Pas aussi bon que ceux que préparait (rarement) Kiuru-san mais très bon quand même. Il soupira légèrement en voyant sa tasse vide et se demanda si il pouvait en reprendre. Il avisa Gokudera qui criait sur Yamamoto. Ce n'était sûrement pas à l'impétueux Gardien de la Tempête qu'il allait demander. Mais peut-être qu'à celui de la Pluie…

- Hm… Excusez-moi Yamamoto-san… E… Est-ce que je pourrais ravoir du thé s'il vous plaît?

- Mais bien sûr Yoshiteru-kun! Fit Yamamoto en le resservant avec un grand sourire.

- J… je vous ai dit que vous pouviez m'appeler Yoshi…

- Et moi je t'ai dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Yamamoto et que tu pouvais me tutoyer!

Le jeune garçon ne put empêcher un petit sourire devant celui éblouissant que lui envoya le brun. Cependant il frémit de peur sous le regard noir que lui envoya l'argenté qui repartit aussitôt dans sa diatribe enflammée contre "ce connard d'Hibari" et "cet imbécile de baseballeur" tandis que ce dernier riait tranquillement. Leurs attitudes étaient tellement semblables aux "leurs" que Yoshiteru eût l'impression fugace d'être de retour chez lui. Mais ce sentiment ne dura guère, chassé par le "judaïme" qui revenait fréquemment dans le discours de l'italien. "Judaïme" et non "nijuubanme"… il n'était décidemment pas à son époque. Et cette impression se renforçait depuis son réveil…

**Petit retour en arrière ****(tout le monde l'attendait (ou pas) et le voilà : le Flash Back!)**

Yoshiteru garda les yeux fermés, profitant au maximum du calme qui régnait. Pas de bruit, pas d'explosions, pas de cris, pas d'hurlements... C'était étrange mais reposant et l'adolescent en profita pour mettre au clair ses souvenirs de la veille.

Il avait une impression assez… bizarre, si on pouvait le dire ainsi, à propos de ce qui s'était passé le jour précédent. Il se souvenait vaguement d'un entrainement de Kurudi auquel il devait y aller, d'une… fumée? Oui c'est ça, une fumée violette et puis des arbres et des personnes… Des personnes familières, qu'il avait l'impression de connaître et ensuite… plus rien, le noir total, absolu. Et enfin, i peine quelques minutes d'après son horloge interne, une voix douce, gentille.

Yoshiteru fronça les sourcils, ses paupières toujours closes. Ces personnes… Quelque chose n'allait pas avec elles… Mais quoi? Il fouilla dans sa mémoire, cherchant à retrouver leurs traits. Alors… Il y en avait une, juste en face de lui lorsqu'il avait atterri… Un garçon avec des cheveux blancs et courts et un pansement… Oui, un pansement sur le nez. Juste à côté il y avait un autre garçon, brun qui avait des yeux noisettes et un air de… de tueur? Et il avait un sabre entre les mains… Puis venait encore un garçon (à bien y repenser il ne se souvenait d'aucune fille), un autre garçon donc, qui avait des yeux vairons… Vairons? Et une coupe ananas… Et un trident… Non ça ne pouvait pas… Yoshiteru se redressa vivement, les yeux toujours fermés, la tête entre les mains. Il devait terminer de retrouver ses souvenirs, ensuite il essaierait de trouver des explications. Ne pas tirer de conclusions hâtives. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de cette leçon… Passons. Le suivant, le suivant… Oui, plus éloigné de lui, un autre, avec des cheveux noirs corbeaux, un teint pâle et des yeux d'un bleu métallique… Il tenait des barres de… de fer, oui, de fer et une aura noire se dégageait de lui… Si il se souvenait bien, il avait vu six silhouettes… il lui en manquait donc deux… Alors… alors… Cherche Yoshi, cherche! Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans sa chevelure noire tandis que ses sourcils se fronçaient au point de se rejoindre. Allez, allez… Oui! Plus bas, plus petit que les autres… Un enfant… un enfant avec un costume et des cornes de vache … et une coupe afro… Et plus loin… presque en dehors de son champ de vision la dernière silhouette… un garçon aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux d'un vert furieux, presque gris… avec des bâtons de dynamite… et une cigarette au coin des lèvres…

- Non!

Yoshiteru ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Ca ne pouvait pas être… Ca ne pouvait pas être… eux! C'est impossible! Ils… ils étaient morts depuis plus de deux siècles! Morts! M-O-R-T-S! Ca n'était qu'un rêve! Oui c'est ça, un stupide rêve!

-…

Si ça n'était qu'un rêve alors… est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait lui expliquer pourquoi il se trouvait allongé sur un futon dans une chambre qu'il ne connaissait pas? Et pourquoi ses vêtements (parce qu'il reconnaîtrait partout son tee-shirt avec un 41 et un lion brodé dessus) s'étaient changés en habits démodés datant de… de… voyons les cours d'histoire… ah oui, du XXIème siècle?

Il se leva doucement, remarquant qu'il était en caleçon (il faillit crier de terreur. Pourquoi était-il presque nu?) et se saisit de ses vêtements pour les examiner. Ses habits étaient programmés pour s'adapter à l'espace où il se trouvait. Il savait également qu'ils pouvaient changer selon l'époque où il était, mais cette application n'était d'aucune utilité puisque les voyages dans le temps avaient été interdits il y a une cinquantaine d'années. Enfin… c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à qu'il se souvienne des personnes de son rêve, qui n'en était peut-être pas un. Il était encore plongé dans ses réflexions lorsque des bruits résonnèrent en bas. Soupirant, il se dit qu'au point où il en était, il pouvait toujours voir à quoi ressemblait l'endroit où il était et les personnes qui l'hébergeaient (ou l'emprisonnaient? Il n'était sûr de rien.) Il enfila rapidement les chaussettes noires, le jean noir, le tee-shirt noir avec brodé en haut à droite un petit lion (orange) dans un 41 (orange), le tout enveloppé par des flammes orange, et pour compléter la tenue un sweat blanc à capuche avec quelques inscriptions en noir. Il plongea les mains dans ses poches, soudain prit d'un doute affreux. Mais tout allait bien. Elle était là. Sa petite boîte en bois. Il sourit.

Une fois prêt, il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il commença à descendre les marches, tout en observant les murs autour de lui. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva… Il glissa malencontreusement et dévala l'escalier sur les fesses dans un grand cri de peur…

A peine eût-il touché le sol que des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans la pièce attenante et que trois personnes firent irruption dans l'entrée. Il leva la tête, une grimace de douleur présente sur son visage d'ange, grimace qui disparut aussitôt qu'il aperçut les nouveaux venus. Alors comme ça… Alors comme ça ce n'était pas un rêve? Il était bel et bien retourné dans le passé à l'époque de la 10ème Génération Vongola? Mais comment? Quand? Pourquoi? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer?

Il n'eût pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que le Gardien de la Tempête, Gokudera Hayato si il se souvenait bien, le soulevait et le secouait comme un prunier, lui posant des questions que son esprit complètement chamboulé par ce qui lui arrivait ne comprenait pas.

C'était impossible, im-po-ssi-ble qu'il puisse remonter le temps! Comme il se l'était déjà dit les voyages dans le temps avaient été proscrits et plus aucune recherche n'était menée dessus! Alors… Alors pourquoi se trouvait-il maintenant devant ces personnes sensées être mortes? Et que devait-il faire?

Que devait-il faire. Cette question ramena le calme dans son esprit alors que l'argenté le reposait sur les paroles de son prédécesseur… Vongola Decimo… La légende des Vongola, avec le Vongola Primo… Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'extasier. Frémissant légèrement de peur sous le regard furieux de la Tempête -qu'est-ce que ça lui rappelait Mizuiro-kun quand il était en colère! C'est à dire presque tout le temps mais passons- il essaya de trouver ce qu'il pouvait bien faire.

Si il résumait : il était apparemment coincé à l'époque du Vongola Decimo, sans aucune idée de comment il y était arrivé. Vongola Decimo qui devait d'ailleurs se demander pourquoi ils se ressemblaient autant et d'où il venait. Son esprit avait fini par déchiffrer ce que lui avait demandé Gokudera Hayato et il se trouvait maintenant bien embêté. Il ne pouvait pas leur balancer tout à trac son nom de famille, qui il était et son époque! Il n'osait penser aux réactions que cela provoquerait… Alors que faire? Ne rien dire? Mauvaise idée... Il risquait de les mettre en colère et il n'avait pas envie de savoir à quoi ressemblaient les moyens qu'utilisait la mafia à l'époque pour délier les langues… A cette pensée la panique s'empara un court moment de lui, mais il réussit à la repousser. Ne panique pas. Inspire. Expire. Voilà. Maintenant réfléchis. Qu'aurais fait Kurudi à sa place? Non. Que lui avais appris Kurudi qui pouvait lui servir? Voyons… Les battre et s'enfuir? Non, ils étaient sûrement beaucoup plus forts que lui et il n'aurait nulle part où aller. Mentir? Mais dire quoi? Et puis le Decimo le remarquerait sûrement… Après tout lui aussi avait l'Hyper Intuition. Et il se méfierait de lui, or ce cas-là ne devait surtout pas arriver. Quoi alors?

_N'oublies pas : il faut toujours en dire le moins possible sur soi. Tes ennemis ne doivent savoir ni qui tu es, ni d'où tu viens, ni rien que ce soit d'autre. Par contre toi tu dois en apprendre le plus possible sur eux._

Les paroles de Kurudi résonnèrent soudain dans sa tête. C'est ça! Il allait leur faire croire qu'il était amnésique! Mais… et l'Hyper Intuition? C'est vrai… Le Decimo allait sûrement comprendre qu'il leur mentait… Mais il avait une carte à jouer. Il allait se concentrer sur ce qui c'était passé lors de son arrivée à cette époque. Il ne se souvenait de rien puisque tout était devenu noir. Ainsi, peut-être que Sawada Tsunayoshi ne se douterait pas de son mensonge… De toute façon il n'avait pas le choix. Relevant la tête, tremblant un peu sous le regard noir de l'argenté, il déclara :

- Je… je m'appelle Yoshiteru. Ce… C'est tout ce dont je me souviens.

Les réactions furent… variées, si l'on peut dire. Le Gardien de la Pluie se contenta de rire et de lui tapoter l'épaule en disant "bah, ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr que ça finira par passer", la mâchoire de celui de la Tempête se décrocha avant qu'il ne se reprenne et qu'il ne recommence à lui jeter des regards noirs, la seule fille présente, Chrome Dokuro, la Gardienne de la Brume fille eût l'air surprise mais pas très convaincue et le Decimo eût un visage totalement ébahi puis plein de tristesse (pour le noiraud sûrement) et de compréhension. Il lui proposa alors d'aller dans la cuisine pour manger ou boire. Yoshiteru accepta, et se releva avant de le suivre, les trois autres leur emboîtant le pas. Mais si Sawada gardait son air doux et gentil, son sosie était prêt à jurer avoir vu passer dans ses yeux un éclair de soupçon.

**Retour au moment présent! Vous en pensez quoi de toutes ces révélations? ^^**

Yoshiteru soupira pour la centième fois de la journée (qui n'était pas si avancée) en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire maintenant. C'était bien beau de jouer les amnésiques mais il fallait quand même qu'il trouve un moyen de retourner à son époque! Il n'allait pas être bloqué définitivement ici! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faiiireee?

L'adolescent fut tiré de ses lamentations mentales par un vigoureux coup sur la porte d'entrée. Coup qui fut bien vite suivit par d'autres, comme si quelqu'un essayait de défoncer cette pauvre porte à la seule force de ses poings. Le noiraud eut à peine le temps de paniquer (que voulez-vous, quand on est dans un environnement qu'on ne connaît pas bien, on panique pour un rien!) que déjà le Decimo –qui lui avait dit de l'appeler Tsuna- se précipitait dans l'entrée, suivit d'un Gokudera maugréant des insultes contre un crâne de gazon (Yoshiteru se demanda qui cela était) Chrome qui souriait doucement et Yamamoto qui disait en riant "Eh bien, Sempaï a l'air en forme aujourd'hui!".

Curieux, le prétendu amnésique les suivit. A peine le panneau de bois ouvert un garçon aux cheveux blancs entra à toute vitesse dans la maison et se tourna vers son hôte.

- BONJOUR A L'EXTRÊME SAWADA! Alors? Est-ce que le petit gars s'est EXTRÊMEMENT réveillé? Vous savez qui il est à l'EXTRÊME?

- O… Ohayo Onii-san… Hem… oui mais… enfin… comment dire…

- Je suis amnésique.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de prendre la parole. Les yeux de Yoshiteru étaient cachés par ses mèches et ses poings se crispaient et se décrispaient rapidement tandis qu'une petite aura de tristesse émanait de lui. Sans savoir pourquoi Tsuna ressentit à nouveau un léger soupçon envers le garçon qui avait pourtant l'air si désespéré.

- Ooh? Alors comme ça tu es amnésique? Très intéressant… herbivore.

La voix légèrement amusée résonna dans la maison et tous les regards se tournèrent vers son propriétaire. Hibari était là, assit en haut des marches, dans sa tenue habituelle.

- HIIIIIIE! Hi… Hibari-san! Comment est-tu… Non en fait je ne veux pas savoir. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?

Le préfet sauta souplement du haut de l'escalier et atterit juste devant le noiraud, ignorant de ce fait Tsuna (et s'attirant par la même occasion des insultes de Gokudera). Il planta ses yeux dans les orbes noires du plus jeune qui sentit un long frisson de peur parcourir sa colonne vertébrale face aux prunelles glacées qui le dévisageaient. Il avait l'impression d'être passé aux rayons XX, voir XXX*.

- Hn. Herbivores. Laissez-moi seul avec lui. J'ai des questions à poser.

- Quoi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait te faire confiance enfoiré? Qui nous dit que tu ne vas pas l'attaquer? Et pourquoi tu veux lui poser des questions? Il est amnésique bordel!

- Herbivore, siffla Hibari, une aura noire se déployant autour de lui. Je ne demande pas votre confiance. Maintenant, laissez-moi seul avec lui ou je vous mord à mort.

Tsuna déglutit difficilement. Il avait beau faire, son Gardien lui paraissait toujours aussi effrayant. Tout comme Mukuro. Et parfois Gokudera. Et Onii-san et Lambo pour ses tympans. Pourquoi donc se retrouvait-il à la tête de gens dangereux?

- Omnivore…

Le châtain se reprit, arrêtant de se lamenter le temps d'indiquer à ses Gardiens qu'ils se repliaient dans sa chambre. Les quatre garçons et la fille partirent donc sous les exclamations de Ryohei, laissant derrière eux le carnivore et sa proie. Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient…

Le coup de tonfa partit sans prévenir. Yoshiteru se baissa juste à temps et dut faire un saut sur le côté pour éviter le deuxième coup. Il reprit son équilibre et regarda le Gardien du Nuage (à présent il bénissait Kurudi pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait appris) avec un mélange d'étonnement et de colère. Pourquoi est-ce que ce type l'attaquait? N'avait-il donc jamais appris qu'on attaquait pas les gens comme ça? En plus pas un mot, rien, juste des coups qui partaient. Il avait beau savoir qu'Hibari Kyôya aimait se battre, il ne pensait pas que cela irait jusqu'à attaquer un gamin qu'il ne connaissait même pas! Et puis c'était ça pour lui "poser des questions"?

Il évita de justesse le coup suivant. Quelques minutes se passèrent ainsi, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé, juste des attaques de la part de l'alouette et des esquives pour Yoshiteru, qui commençait à s'essouffler un peu. Il grinça des dents. Si cela continuait comme ça, il allait être obligé de "les" sortir, et il n'en avait pas particulièrement envie. Ca grillerait sa couverture et ce serait embêtant. Mais si il ne "les" sortait pas il allait se faire "mordre à mort" et il ne désirait pas non plus cela.

- Herbivore.

- Hmm?

- Tu n'es pas amnésique.

Ce n'était pas une question. C'était une affirmation. Le noiraud grimaça un sourire. Il aurait du s'en douter de la part du terrifiant Gardien des Nuages, qui, si il ressemblait autant par le physique que par le mental à son propre Gardien devait être très intelligent… Il aurait pu nier, demander d'où venait cette affirmation mais il ne le fit pas. Cela ne servirait à rien, il en était conscient. Alors il décida d'agir avec lui comme avec son pas-encore-mais-il-espère-bientôt ami. Il prit son attitude de Boss.

Hibari leva un sourcil intéressé en sentant l'aura qui entourait l'herbivore changer.

- Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire si j'ai tout mes souvenirs? Tu vas aller rapporter tout ça à ton Boss comme un gentil toutou?

- Intéressant… Alors tu es toi aussi un omnivore. Bien. Mais tu me déçois. Je l'ai pourtant dit tout à l'heure. Je veux juste poser quelques questions.

- Oh? Le genre de questions qui occasionnent quelques os cassés?

Si le préfet entendit la –grosse- note d'ironie dans la voix de Yoshiteru, il ne la releva pas.

- Si tu ne réponds pas, oui. Sinon tu n'auras aucun problème.

- Je vois… Alors, quelles sont-elles?

- C'est moi qui pose les questions. Quel âge?

- Treize ans.

- Quelle flamme?

- Ciel.

- Quelle famille?

-…

-…

- Vongola.

- Passé ou futur?

- Futur.

- C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. La prochaine fois…

- Hibari.

- Akambo?

Yoshiteru abandonna son aura de boss. Un bébé venait d'apparaître juste derrière le préfet. Un bébé qui avait une tétine jaune… Un Arcobaleno! Mais oui! Comment avait-il pu oublier? Tout le monde savait que Sawada Tsunayoshi avait été formé par l'Arcobaleno du Soleil, le meilleur hitman de son époque, Reborn! Encore une légende vivante qu'il rencontrait… Il passa sa main sur son front d'un geste las. Il sentait qu'il le referait souvent ces prochains jours…

- Alors comme ça tu as réussi à berner mon dame-élève en faisant croire que tu ne te souvenais plus de rien… Pas mal…

- Reborn-san. Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer, fit le garçon du futur en s'inclinant.

- Hmm, j'imagine en effet que je dois être une légende dans le futur n'est-ce pas?

Yoshiteru se releva, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Si il savait…

- Bon, Hibari, je sais que c'est inutile mais je te demande tout de même de ne parler de ça à personne. Bien que je me doute que Gokudera et Chrome –donc Mukuro- se doutent déjà de quelque chose, je préfèrerais qu'ils ne sachent rien, du moins tant que nous n'aurons pas plus de preuves que ce garçon dit la vérité.

- Oh? Tu me soupçonnes de mentir, Arcobaleno? Je suis vexé…

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Moi aussi j'ai une question. De combien de temps dans le futur viens-tu?

- Je préfère ne pas dire l'année exacte mais je peux vous affirmer que cela fait plus de deux siècles que vous êtes tous morts et enterrés ~

- Pff… Je vois… J'imagine que tu n'as aucune idée sur la façon dont tu es arrivé ici?

Le noiraud perdit son attitude joueuse.

- Non en effet. Et j'aimerais bien repartir le plus vite possible. Je n'ai pas envie de changer le passé…

- J'en ai déjà parlé à un collègue. En attendant que nous trouvions une solution pour te ramener chez toi tu habiteras ici. Tsuna se fera un plaisir de t'héberger. Nous t'avons déjà présenté à la Mama comme un cousin éloigné de dame-Tsuna, donc il n'y a pas de problèmes de ce côté là. Maintenant, allons annoncer ça aux autres.

Et c'est ainsi qu'après moults cris en tous genres Yoshiteru emménagea pour une durée indéterminée chez les Sawada. Au cours de la journée, il rencontra nombre de personnes qui deviendraient plus tard de vraies célébrités, comme la tueuse chinoise I-Pin, le Gardien de la Foudre et celui de la Brume (Mukuro était "passé dire bonjour au petit sosie amnésique, kufufu") la tueuse à gage Miura Haru (lorsqu'il la rencontra le noiraud fut interloqué. Elle ressemblait à ça dans son enfance la fille qui avait détruit une famille entière?), la pirate informatique qui avait infiltré des centaines de réseaux avec ses trois coéquipiers Irie Shoichi, Spanner et Giannini, Sasagawa Kyoko et le Ranking Prince, Fûuta.

Il découvrit que lorsqu'il ne vous regardait pas avec l'air de vouloir vous tuer la compagnie de Gokudera était agréable et qu'il avait de nombreux points communs avec Tsuna lorsqu'il tombèrent tout les deux dans les escaliers dans l'après-midi. Et mis à part les quelques regards soupçonneux dont il était parfois la cible, Yoshiteru passa une excellente journée. Mais si il avait su ce que lui réservait celles qui suivraient, il ne se serait sûrement pas écroulé comme une masse sur son futon en songeant que finalement cette époque n'était pas si désagréable…

* * *

><p>Beaucoup plus loin<p>

- Merde! Ca fonctionnera pas avant demain! Bah, de toute façon rien ne presse… Après tout, il me reste encore du temps avant qu'il n'entre sur scène…

* * *

><p>*rayon XX et XXX : nouvelles sortes de rayons inventés dans le futur. Ne m'en demandez pas plus c'est tout ce que Yoshi a accepté de me dire.<p>

…

Alors? Qu'en dites-vous? Notre cher Yoshi-chan n'est pas si amnésique que ça… Quel coquin… Pour Kyoko et Haru, j'en avais marre des filles nulles, pleurnichardes et naïves, alors je leur ai inventé un petit futur ^^ Désolée pour les fautes qui subsistent dans ce texte -_-" Sinon… review?


	5. Le calme avant la tempête

Ohayo minna! Z'avez passé de bonnes vacances? Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée… Alors voilà pour vous le chapitre 5 de cette fiction! ^^ Avec une arrivée en fanfare… ou pas. C'est vous qui voyez. Et comme apparemment peu de gens lisent la note du haut, je vais en profiter pour raconter ma vie! Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous! (enfin, c'est vous qui voyez…) Le weekend de la semaine dernière je n'ai eu que très peu accès à mon ordi T.T (juste assez pour vous poster le chapitre 4 en fait) et cette semaine j'étais dans un trou paumé sans connexion Internet x_x et vendredi ma batterie a eu comme qui dirait un court-circuit (*moi branchant la batterie* Oh, c'est beau la lumière orange! Et les étincelles aussi! Mais pourquoi ça sent le brûlé?) Je m'excuse donc pour le retard de réponses aux reviews. Les seules choses que j'avais à faire c'était lire, écrire et ratisser les feuilles mortes (activité passionnante. Si si, je vous assure. Le seul inconvénient c'est que ça pète le dos). Bref cette semaine j'ai donc lu 5 livres (dont un en anglais. Je suis une me*de en anglais), je me suis amusée à faire un tas de feuilles mortes aussi haut que moi (en sachant que je mesure dans les 1 mètres 72 x)), j'ai joué au moins trente parties de Monopoly (qui ça intéresse?) et je me suis avancée dans mes chapitres! Youhou! o/ Donc en ce moment le chapitre 6 est écrit à moitié et j'ai commencé le chapitre 4 de "Vongola VS Fort" o/ (que je n'ai donc pas pu livrer pour Halloween. Mais bon, c'est pas si grave. D'ailleurs vous avez passé un Happy Halloween? (méthode pour savoir qui lit ça x) (et aussi pour avoir plus de review x)(c'est cool les parenthèses dans les parenthèses non?))))

Sinon, encore et toujours un grand merci à **halowii'n** pour sa review et sans qui je n'aurais sûrement pas de nom pour la moitié de mes persos, à **DragonneYukkin, Keiyner, mary6987, AkazukinXIII **et** Plume85 **pour leurs reviews et à Amand qui m'a soutenu par SMS et Lolo qui m'a soutenu par musique pendant cette semaine de solitude et qui m'ont permis de tenir face aux deux diables que sont ma sœur et ma cousine. En espérant que vous ne lisiez jamais ça. Je tiens à votre amitié et je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez désespérées par l'étendue des bêtises que j'écris. Sur ce j'arrête mes blablas et je vous souhaite un Happy Halloween, en espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre ^^ (qui n'a rien à voir avec Halloween. Mais on s'en fiche).

**Disclaimer : **Comme de plus en plus de choses sont à moi, je dirais juste que le décor et les personnages de KHR! sont à Akira Amano. Le reste est à moi! ^^ (hélas pour vous)

_Italique : _Le paragraphe en italique est un souvenir. Les autres phrases sont les pensées des personnages. Dit comme ça c'est pas clair mais vous comprendrez en lisant.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Le calme avant la tempête<strong>

La sonnerie stridente retentit dans la pièce silencieuse, faisant sursauter les quelques personnes présentes. La seule adulte du groupe sortit d'un geste fébrile un petit appareil de sa poche et appuya sur quelques touches. La silhouette d'un homme grandeur nature apparut, tellement réelle qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il se trouvait lui aussi dans la pièce alors qu'il était en réalité à l'autre bout du monde.

- Alors? Des nouvelles?

Les trois adolescents assis se tendirent, attendant la réponse avec appréhension.

- Non, désolé. Nous n'avons toujours aucune trace de lui.

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus, dont la coupe faisait étrangement penser à un poulpe, donna un coup de poing sur la table, laissant échapper un juron tandis que ses deux compagnons se renfrognaient et que la femme se mordait la lèvre, les sourcils froncés.

- Et vous?

- Rien non plus. Okamoto est rentré avant-hier de chez les Varia sans résultat. Il ne reste plus que Kiuru et Kaemon.

- Où en sont-ils?

- Kaemon est en ce moment en train de fouiller chaque montagne du monde. Il en est à la moitié, et toujours rien. Kiuru a dispersé ses hommes aux quatre coins de l'Europe et est lui-même en ce moment à New York. Ils sont à la recherche de quelqu'un possédant l'aura de Yoshiteru, l'apparence ne signifie rien pour eux.

- Je vois. Et toi? Je dois avouer que je suis surpris que tu prennes pas part aux recherches.

- Je préfère rester ici. On ne sait jamais, connaissant cet incapable de Yoshi il serait bien capable d'être tout simplement coincé quelque part dans la ville.

L'homme eut un rictus, seul hommage à la tentative d'humour que la femme venait de faire.

- Très bien. Je suis désolé mais je dois me retirer. Bien sûr je vous contacte si nous avons la moindre piste.

- Nous de même.

Sur ces paroles la silhouette s'estompa. Une fois que l'homme ne fut plus visible, le bleuté se leva et se mit à tourner en rond dans la pièce tout en maugréant des insultes dans sa barbe inexistante. Au bout de quelques minutes il explosa.

- C'est insensé! Une semaine! UNE SEMAINE! Une semaine que ces putains de recherches ne mènent à rien! Les Vongola ne sont pas censés être la plus puissante organisation du monde? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent à la fin? On a même pas le plus petit bout d'une piste! Rien! Et le département des Flammes? Ils n'ont toujours aucune trace? Le signe de tête négatif de la femme n'arrangea rien. Ca ne devrait pas être difficile pour eux pourtant! Ils possèdent les meilleurs appareils de traçage! Et la Flamme du Nijuubanme est tellement puissante qu'il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème à la retrouver!

- Calmes-toi Mizuiro. Il font tout ce qu'ils peuvent, tu…

- Ouais ben on dirait pas! Putain mais tu te rends compte? Sept jours! Sept putains de jours qu'il a disparu! Normalement les personnes disparues sont retrouvées en quinze jours grand maximum! Et avec nos moyens c'est impensable que des recherches durent autant de temps! Qui sait ce qui a pu lui arriver pendant ces derniers jours…

- Maa, maa, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu sais bien que Yoshi sait très bien se défendre, fit le deuxième adolescent, brun, en affichant un sourire un peu trop grand pour être sincère.

- Okamoto a raison, Sawada est extrêmement fort! Tu n'as aucune raison d'être aussi extrêmement inquiet! Continua le dernier qui avait des cheveux d'un rouge éclatant et un pansement sur le nez.

- Je sais! Mais vous le connaissez comme moi… Il est capable de tout sacrifier pour les autres… Qui sait si… si…

- Tais-toi.

Les trois garçons se retournèrent vers leur compagne. Elle était toujours assise, ses yeux cachés par ses cheveux noirs, une aura sombre émanant d'elle. Le bleuté se figea quelques instants et retourna s'asseoir alors que les deux autres se taisaient.

- Je comprend que vous soyez inquiets pour ce Dame-Yoshi. Mais vous devez avoir plus confiance en lui. Il a beau être un idiot fini c'est votre boss. C'est pourquoi… , elle releva la tête les yeux brillants, c'est pourquoi je vous interdit de douter de lui! Parce qu'il nous reviendra toujours!

* * *

><p><em>Le mur vola en éclats. Les sept personnes se tournèrent vivement, armes en main, pour voir quel nouvel adversaire venait d'arriver…<em>

_Un jeune garçon se tenait dans l'immense trou qu'il venait de créer. Une vive flamme d'un orange pur brûlait fièrement sur son front. Aux mains il avait deux gants noirs, barrés de deux X chacun. Ses yeux étaient d'un orange profond, rempli de détermination._

_Les sept personnes baissèrent lentement leurs armes, le visage marqué d'une surprise mêlée d'incompréhension, comme si elles n'osaient pas croire à ce qu'elles voyaient. La première à réagir fut une femme, la seule du groupe et également la seule adulte._

_- Y… Yoshi?_

_Le ton était incertain, interrogateur, la voix tremblante. La flamme sur le front du garçon se dissipa lentement tandis que ses gants se transformaient en deux bracelets. Ses deux yeux, maintenant aussi noirs que ses cheveux, pétillaient de joie et de malice et un grand sourire lumineux vint faire son apparition sur son visage barré de multiples blessures._

_- Salut les amis! Vous m'avez manqué vous savez?_

* * *

><p>- Vous avez raison! S'exclama soudain le bleuté. Après tout les deux autres n'ont pas encore fini de chercher! Et puis on pourrait repartir à Underearth! Je suis sûr qu'on n'a pas encore tout fouillé!<p>

- Je suis extrêmement d'accord avec toi! Mais tu penses aller où là-bas? Je te rappelle que Underearth couvre quand même des centaines de kilomètres!

- Je le sais bien merci! Je ne suis pas aussi débile que toi!

- Hey! Qui tu traites de débile là?

- A ton avis, baka?

- Seuls les bakas traitent les autres de baka!*

- Maa, maa, calmez-vous enfin les gars, tout va bien! On a qu'à créer différentes équipes de recherche! Je suis sûr que Kurudi acceptera! Fit le dernier adolescent, son sourire moins grand qu'avant mais déjà plus sincère, quêtant une approbation auprès de la femme qui approuva d'un hochement de tête, sa main venant caresser le chat noir qui s'était installé sur son épaule.

- Oh toi ça va! Tu vaux pas mieux que lui idiot de sculpteur!

- Ahah, t'es vraiment en forme aujourd'hui Mizuiro! Rétorqua l'autre, levant les mains devant lui dans un signe universel de paix.

- Bien sûr que je suis en forme crétin!

Kurudi les observait reprendre leur habituelle dispute pour la première fois depuis trois jours, soit depuis que les Varia avaient échoués à retrouver le garçon, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ca lui avait presque (elle avait bien dit presque) manqué. Et le sourire d'Okamoto faisait du bien à voir. Mais ce n'était pas encore comme avec lui, pensa-t-elle en renversant la tête en arrière, scrutant sans le voir le magnifique plafond. Il était le seul à faire apparaître des sourires sincères chez toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait. Même Kiuru… _S'il te plaît Yoshi… reviens vite. Sinon je te jure que je me ferais un plaisir de doubler ta dose de travail. Plus particulièrement les entrainements en situation réelle… _Son sourire se fit plus cruel. Elle allait lui faire regretter de l'avoir autant inquiété, ça c'était certain… Le visage indigné de son élève, avec sa petite mine boudeuse puis terrifiée en voyant ce qu'il devait faire lui apparut soudain et son expression devint beaucoup, beaucoup plus cruelle.

- Puisque je te dis qu'on devrait en faire six! Ca sera bien plus efficace que… Mais qu'est-ce que…?

Une fumée violette envahit soudain la pièce. Kurudi bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds se préparant à ce qui pourrait arriver. La fumée commença à se dissiper, laissant entrevoir quelques parties de la salle. Elle finit par disparaître complètement et la femme put voir l'étendue des dégâts.

- MIZUIROOOO!

* * *

><p>5 heures du matin. Tout est calme dans la petite rue où habitent les Sawada. Tout le monde dort tranquillement, humains comme animaux, quelques nuages passent dans le ciel noir où brillent quelques étoiles ainsi que la lune qui éclaire faiblement la petite rue vide que traversent un ou deux chats. Bref une fin de nuit comme tant d'autre, calme et silencieuse…<p>

- PAN! PAN! PAN! PAN!

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE! REBORN!T'ES CINGLÉ OU QUOI?

Ou pas.

- Debout Dame-Tsuna! Il est déjà tard!

- HIIIIE! Ca va pas? T'as vu mon matelas maintenant?

- Tu n'avais qu'à te lever plus vite. Un boss doit être prêt à aider sa famille quelque soit l'heure.

- HIIE! Parles pas de ça devant…

- Keshkishpache?

- Rien, rien, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu peux dormir si tu…

- Hors de question. Tu viens aussi. On va profiter de cette journée pour te faire visiter la ville puisque tu es resté enfermé hier.

- HEIN? Il n'est que 5 heures? Chuis fatiguééééé... S'il te plaît… Dodooo…

- Si tu n'est pas debout dans une minute j'utilise la même méthode que pour l'autre crétin.

- Hey Reborn! Je suis pas un…

- 45… 44… 43… 42… 41… 40…

- AAAAH! C'est bon j'ai compris! Voilà je suis… Itai!

- Reborn! Pourquoi tu l'as frappé?

- Tu n'es plus debout. 27… 26… 25… 24… 23…

- Arrêtes de me snober! Reborn!

- Tais-toi Dame-Tsuna.

- Itai!

- Je vous conseille de vous relever tous les deux. 18… 17… 16… 15…

- HIIIE!/AAAAH!

Reborn observa avec un petit sourire en coin les jumeaux se précipiter en courant hors de la chambre. Décidément Yoshi (qu'il n'allait pas tarder à appeler Dame-Yoshi) ressemblait plus qu'il ne le pensait à son dame-élève. Mais quelque chose continuait de le perturber chez ce garçon sans qu'il n'arrive à déterminer quoi. Il fronça les sourcils, se jurant de tirer ça au clair ces prochains jours. Ricanant sinistrement il retransforma son Léon-chronomètre en Léon-tout-court et descendit martyriser son élève préféré deux fois plus que d'habitude. Ce double était bien pratique…

* * *

><p>Tsuna étouffa un bâillement avec sa main et jeta un regard en coin à Yoshi qui faisait de même. Bizarrement ce dernier n'avait pas l'air plus fatigué que ça de s'être levé aussi tôt et semblait même être assez en forme. En même temps il se contentait de regarder contrairement à lui. Il soupira légèrement et fit un bond sur le côté afin d'éviter une attaque qui visait son ventre, en para une autre, feinta afin de toucher son adversaire à la jambe mais échoua et tomba. Il fit rapidement une roulade avant et se remit debout, prêt à continuer le combat. L'armoire à glace en face de lui éclata d'un rire gras avant de repartir à l'attaque. Tout en esquivant, le châtain jeta un regard désespéré à ses moufles et à sa boîte de pilules que tenait Reborn, tranquillement allongé sur un banc en train de dormir. En effet son prof particulier considérait que c'était un handicap qu'il ne puisse se battre qu'avec l'aide de sa dernière volonté et cela allait bientôt faire un an qu'il l'entrainait au combat à mains nues. Et la leçon de la matinée consistait à battre un gang de voyous qui venait juste d'arriver en ville (et qui apparemment n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'un certain préfet. D'ailleurs Tsuna se disait parfois qu'il était bien gentil de permettre à ces gars d'éviter la rencontre avec l'alouette, parce qu'il tapait quand même moins fort qu'elle). Tout ça pour dire que le châtain avait déjà mis à terre les cinq autres membres du gang, qu'il avait récolté bon nombre de coupures (rien de bien grave, mais qu'est ce que c'est énervant!), qu'il s'était levé bien trop tôt à son goût et qu'il commençait à fatiguer alors que son adversaire était frais comme un gardon. Grimaçant de douleur suite au coup en traître qu'il venait de recevoir il se releva difficilement et fit face aux deux types qui venaient de débarquer. Il n'était pas encore sorti de l'auberge…<p>

* * *

><p>- QUOI?! Reborn! T'exagères! Pas étonnant que j'ai eu du mal à les battre! T'aurais pu prévenir au moins!<p>

- A quoi bon? Ce n'étaient que des petits mafieux, rien de spécial. Et puis tu ne t'en es pas trop mal sorti.

- Quoi? T'as vu ma cheville?

- Bah, c'est juste une petite entorse, rien de grave.

- REBORN!

* * *

><p>- Et là c'est le restaurant de sushis du père de Yamamoto, si tu veux on pourra y aller un jour.<p>

- Ouais! Merci!

- Je t'en prie! Par là c'est un autre petit square, si on prend cette rue on arrive devant la maison d'Onii-san et de Kyôko-chan, après si on tourne là et qu'on continue comme ça, on arrive devant le collège d'Haru…

- Ouah! C'est… c'est grand!

- Ouais, je suis d'accord avec toi. Ensuite par là t'as la rue commerçante.

- Sugoï!

- Hmm… Où est-ce qu'on pourrait aller maintenant…

- Excuse-moi... Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me montrer l'endroit où… où je suis arrivé?

- Euuh… Bien sûr, si tu veux. Viens, c'est par là.

Tout en faisant visiter la ville à son hôte Tsuna l'observait discrètement. Yoshiteru semblait vraiment admiratif, laissant souvent échapper des exclamations de surprise, comme si tout ce qu'il voyait lui était inconnu et qu'il était ravi de le découvrir. Mais le châtain avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas chez ce garçon qui lui ressemblait tant et à qui il s'était déjà attaché. Déjà il sentait que le noiraud n'avait pas tout dit sur lui. Il ne détectait pas vraiment de mensonge, mais plutôt une vérité partielle. Et quelquefois il avait l'impression que tout chez lui était faux, n'était qu'une façade, que son vrai caractère était à l'opposé de celui qu'il leur montrait. Mais ce sentiment ne durait jamais plus de quelques secondes et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que ça signifiait…

- Et donc là c'est le sanctuaire de Namimori. Et si tu continues par là t'arrives dans cette clairière…

- Eh! Mais je la reconnais! C'est… c'est là que…?

- Hm, c'est là que t'es arrivé. T'as vraiment aucune idée de comment t'as fais?

- N… Non, désolé.

- T'inquiètes pas! Je suis sûr que tu finiras par te souvenir! Bon, qu'est-ce que je pourrais te montrer maintenant…

- Baka Tsuna! Pourquoi ne pas l'emmener au collège? Après tout, si il reste longtemps on finira bien par l'y inscrire!

- M… Mais au collège il… il y a…

- Oh oui! J'aimerais vraiment le voir! S'il te plaîîîîîît!

- HIIIE! Me regarde pas comme ça! D'accord, d'accord!

- Hahaha, Fûuta avait raison! D'après lui il est le premier au classement "ne peux pas refuser une demande"!

- Encore plus si tu le regardes avec des yeux de chien battu comme ce que tu viens de faire. Ce garçon est désespérant de gentillesse.

- Eh! Vous deux! Vous attendez quoi pour venir? Faudrait savoir!

- Désolé Tsuna! On arrive!

* * *

><p>- Alors c'est là ton collège?<p>

- Ouais. Bon, bah voilà, t'as vu! On y va maintenant?

- Hm? Déjà? Pourquoi? On peux pas entrer?

- N… Non! Surtout pas! Allez! Viens!

- Pourquoi t'as l'air aussi inquiet Tsuna?

- M… Moi? Inquiet? Mais non voyons! Tu te fais des idées! Hahaha! Allez, on y va!

- O… Ok.

- Trop tard. Tant pis pour toi Dame-Tsuna.

- Reborn? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par trop t-

- SAWADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

- HIIIIE! Ah… ah, c'est toi Onii-san! C… Comment vas-tu?

- EXTRÊME! Sawada! Yoshiteru! Venez donc courir avec moi! J'en suis à mon extrême dixième tour de la ville! Faisons les dix derniers ensemble à l'extrême!

- Hem… Euh… Eh bien… En fait je… on… euh… Je fais visiter à Yoshi alors euh… le footing…

- Allez Sawada! Te défiles pas! Les vrais hommes ne refusent pas de s'entraîner! Toi aussi Yoshiteru! Je vous interdit de refuser! C'est compris à l'extrême?

- Bon ben… je crois que je vais dire oui… T'es prêt Yoshi?

- Pfff… Il le faut bien…

- Bien! Alors c'est parti à l'EXTRÊ-

*BAOUM*

L'explosion souffla toutes les personnes présentes. Aussitôt relevé Tsuna chercha du regard Yoshi tout en à se mettant en position de défense. Qu'est ce que pouvait bien signifier cette explosion? Une attaque ennemie? Un entraînement de Reborn? L'arrivée de Gokudera? Ou… l'arrivée de…

- MWAHAHA! Je t'ai trouvé Dame-Tsuna!

_Oh non. Pas lui. Bon ok. Calme Tsuna, calme. Inspire, expire. Voilà. Maintenant tu vérifies que tout va bien._ Le châtain regarda autour de lui. Onii-san et Yoshi avaient été projeté à quelques pas de lui et ne présentaient aucune trace de blessure. Et il n'y avait pas d'oiseau jaune chantant l'hymne de Namimori à l'horizon. Avec un peu de chance Hibari était en train de patrouiller à l'autre bout de la ville et n'avait rien entendu. Bien. Maintenant s'occuper de son petit frère adoptif. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui…

- Dame-Tsuna! Donnes les bonbons!

- Hein?

- Donnes les bonbons à Lambo-san! Lambo-san t'as trouvé donc tu dois lui donner ses bonbons!

- Mais de quoi tu parles?

- C'est le monsieur qui l'a dit!

- Le monsieur? Quel monsieur?

- Le monsieur très gentil qui a donné plein de bonbons à Lambo-san! Et il a dit que si Lambo-san trouvait Dame-Tsuna il aurait encore plus de bonbons! Alleeeez! Donne!

Tsuna s'accroupit, fronçant les sourcils, soudainement inquiet. Cette histoire ne sentait pas très bon… Et puis personne n'avait appris à ce gosse qu'il ne fallait rien accepter d'un inconnu?

- Ecoutes Lambo. Si tu me parles un peu plus de ce monsieur je te donnerais des bonbons au raisin.

- Combien?

Le châtain plongea sa main dans sa poche. Il avait toujours des bonbons pour ce genre de cas. Voyons… Il lui en restait deux et il avait assez d'argent pour en acheter un paquet en rentrant.

- Je t'en donnerais un maintenant et quatre après manger si tu me dis tout ce qui s'est passé.

- Lambo-san en veux six! Sinon Lambo-san ne dira rien!

- Bon d'accord. Mais tu te brosseras bien les dents après alors, c'est compris?

- Voui. Donnes.

Tsuna sortit un bonbon de sa poche mais referma la main dès que le petit veau tenta de s'en saisir.

- Tu parles d'abord.

- Pfff… Lambo-san jouait avec I-Pin dans le jardin mais le ballon est partit alors Lambo-san a couru après et un monsieur avait ramassé le ballon et il l'a donné à Lambo-san puis il a montré des bonbons et il a dit que si Lambo-san trouvait Dame-Tsuna il aurait encore plus de bonbons! Alors Lambo-san a pris les bonbons et il est allé chercher Dame-Tsuna.

- Et il ressemblait à quoi le monsieur?

- Ahlala… Lambo-san te le dis que si tu lui donne huit bonbons.

-… Bon d'accord. Alors?

- Il était habillé en noir et il avait des cheveux marrons et des yeux noirs et il avait l'air très gentil. Maintenant les bonbons!

Soupirant Tsuna donna son du à son Gardien de la Foudre et se tourna vers Reborn pour savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Lui il trouvait ça louche. Il ne comprenait pas tout mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment…

- B… Boss!

- Chrome? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Vous allez bien Boss?

- Euh… oui, pourquoi? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es ici?

- Mais… c'est vous qui m'avez demandé de venir!

- Quoi? Je n'ai jamais fait ça!

- M… Mais si! Ken est arrivé il y a quelques minutes et m'a donné cette lettre où il y avait écrit que vous aviez besoin d'aide et que vous étiez devant le collège de Namimori! Je suis sûre que c'est vous qui l'avez écrit! Mukuro-sama a même vérifié l'écriture!

- Je… Je ne comprends pas! Je n'ai jamais écrit ça!

- M… Mais alors qu'est ce qui…

- Judaïme!/Tsuna!

- Gokudera-kun? Et Yamamoto aussi! Qu'est ce que vous faites là?

- Vous allez bien Judaïme? Qu'est ce qui se passe?

- C'est à moi de vous le demander! Pourquoi vous êtes là?

- Mais… Tsuna… C'est toi qui nous a demandé de venir…

- Mais non! Je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé! Reborn! C'est à cause de toi qu'ils sont là?

-…

- Reborn!

- … Non. Cette fois ce n'est pas moi.

- Mais… alors… Qui…

- SAWADA! Tu viens courir? J'en ai extrêmement marre d'attendre!

- Laisse le Judaïme tranquille crâne de gazon! Il a autre chose à faire que s'occuper de tes stupides "entrainements"!

- Qu'est ce que tu dis tête de poulpe? Mes entrainements ne sont pas stupides! C'est toi qui l'est!

- Maa, maa, calmez-vous!

- Ne ne Stupidera! Tu me donnes des bonbons dis?

- Lâches-moi stupide vache! Exploses!

- Go… Gokudera-kun! Attends!

Et la seconde explosion de la journée eut lieu, avec un Tsuna qui se demandait comment est ce que l'innocente balade du départ avait bien pu se transformer en _ça_. Entendant un éclat de rire sur sa droite il se tourna et aperçut Yoshi qui pouffait doucement en regardant ses amis continuer à se disputer, une lueur indéfinissable au fond des yeux. De nouveau Tsuna ressentit un élan de tendresse envers ce petit gars. Peut-être que si il restait il pourrait avoir un nouveau petit frère… Non, ne pas penser à ça! Il devait tout faire pour que Yoshi retrouve ses souvenirs! Il ne devait pas être égoïste comme ç-

- Herbivores.

Le châtain se figea et se retourna lentement, très lentement, espérant avoir mal entendu. Pitié, que ce ne soit que son imagination, que ce ne soit pas Hibari qui se tienne devant lui, l'air autant en colère qu'il pouvait l'être.

- Herbivores. Pour avoir troublé le calme de Namimori je vais vous mordre à mort.

Ah ben apparemment ça n'était pas une illusion d'optique. Dommage, pensa Tsuna alors qu'un tonfa lui arrivait droit dessus, cette journée n'avait pourtant pas trop mal commencé…

Sous l'impact il fut projeté en arrière et atterrit douloureusement sur le goudron. Il se releva, aidé par Yamamoto, et se prépara à arrêter (encore une fois) le combat qui n'allait sûrement pas tarder à éclater. En espérant juste que Mukuro n'ait pas l'envie de se mêler à la partie… C'est ça, et pourquoi pas aussi espérer qu'Hibari se mette à rire et à plaisanter avec eux… Il frémit en pensant à ça. Il avait vraiment des idées tordues ces temps-ci…

Hibari arma ses tonfas. Chrome fit apparaître son trident. Gokudera alluma ses dynamites, prêt à défendre son Judaïme. Reborn se tenait sur un muret, observant la scène à l'abri des attaques. Leurs anneaux se mirent à briller, surpassés par celui de la Tempête qui baigna toute la scène d'un rouge profond. Et une épaisse fumée violette envahit l'espace. Tsuna avait comme une impression de déjà-vu…

Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, tout le monde put voir un garçon aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux bleus aussi, mais un bleu furieux, agressif, dont la coupe faisait étrangement penser à un poulpe, qui se tenait entre eux. Mais l'étonnement fut à son comble lorsque ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et qu'il se précipita vers Yoshiteru en criant quelque chose qui leur fit pousser une exclamation de surprise.

- Nijuubanme!

Il était 10 h 16.

* * *

><p>Beaucoup plus loin (comme d'habitude)<p>

- Ah ben voilà! C'est pas trop tôt! Faut avouer qu'il a bien fait son boulot… Et en plus il me reste assez d'énergie pour transporter l'autre dans deux heures… Parfait…

* * *

><p>* phrase que j'adore, dite par Ryohei juste après l'arc Base Melone (me souviens pas de l'épisode exact, désolée ^^"). J'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de la placer ^^"<p>

Voili voilou! J'espère que vous avez apprécié! ^^ Encore et toujours désolée pour les fautes… j'ai du mal avec les accents circonflexes sur la troisième p. du sg. et j'ai tendance à rajouter des tirets partout, donc à en enlever en essayant d'en mettre moins… Vous avez compris? Bref, sinon j'espère que vous avez remarqué que j'ai fait de gros efforts sur les onomatopées, qu'elles sont merveilleuses, créatives, innovantes et… bon ok, elles sont nulles et alors? J'en suis désolée -_-" mais les BD et mes parents ça fait deux (et avec les mangas ça fait un million six mille neuf cent dix-huit. Vive l'argent de poche et Gibert Joseph. Mais je m'égare là. Hm hm. Excusez-moi). Rebref, pour le titre du chapitre je ne sais pas si il a été déjà utilisé dans d'autres histoires, ce qui est pratiquement certain, je suis désolée, désolée, désolée pour la très médiocre qualité des titres et du reste qui m'apparaît horrible lorsque j'y retourne après avoir lu Balzac. En espérant que vous avez tout de même aimé, et que comme Lambo vous avez eu plein de bonbons pour Halloween (qui veut les miens?) j'ose demander… Review? Ne serait-ce que pour décrire votre déguisement! (et maintenant à cause d'halowii'n j'écris halloween avec un seul "l". Ce qui veut dire qu'elle me fait commettre des fautes d'orthographe. Youpi! Ca intéresse personne mais c'est mon chapitre alors je fais ce que je veux, na! :p) Bonne journée, soirée, nouvelle année, tout ce que vous voulez à vous tous. Signé : Himutsu-chan (alias Al) qui pète les plombs à cause d'une semaine à devoir supporter deux infernales petites filles, sans Internet. Sauvez une auteure, adoptez sa sœur! (et laisser des review aussi ça aide).


	6. Déluge de sentiments

Yo les gens! Je suis de retour! Et pas à minuit passé cette fois! (bien que j'ai failli le faire. Gros, gros manque d'inspi ici ce qui ne me laisse pas une très bonne impression de ce chapitre… Surtout que les trois quarts ont été écrits à la va-vite ce soir. Comme d'hab en fait. Eh oui. J'écris toujours le dimanche soir. C'est c** hein? ) Bref, maintenant que je vous ai convaincu de ne pas lire, je vous présente le troisième membre de la 20ème Génération qui arrive aujourd'hui : M.*******. Eh oui, je ne le dis pas. Mais vous savez sûrement déjà qui il est. Tant pis. Sinon, un grand merci à **halowii'n** pour sa review et son aide pour trouver le nom du Gardien du Soleil! (Ouais, c'est encore elle. Je sais vraiment pas comment je pourrais écrire sans toi. Vraiment, merci! *s'incline*)

**NOTE **: Concernant le futur, j'essaye de ne pas tomber dans les clichés du genre fusées, autres planètes, télépathie, robots, voitures volantes, et j'en passe. Aussi j'ai choisi mon propre futur, tout en me basant sur les avancées que connaît notre monde de deux siècles en deux siècles. J'espère que mon futur ne dérangera pas trop le votre. Mais je le garderais quand même. Na.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, sauf les OCs, le nouveau futon (et oui! Futon n2 fait son apparition!) et les oiseaux qui volent dans le ciel. Ainsi que l'ananas rouge à l'épi bleu (qui n'apparaît pas dans ce chapitre. Dommage.)

Sur ce : Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Déluge de sentiments et questions tempétueuses<strong>

_Elle finit par disparaître complètement et la femme put voir l'étendue des dégâts._

_- MIZUIROOOO!_

Kurudi resta figée sur place, ne comprenant à ce qui venait de se passer alors que le brun continuait à appeler son camarade de toutes ses forces, d'une voix emplie de désespoir, comme si cela pouvait le faire revenir. Il fallait qu'elle garde la tête froide, qu'elle réfléchisse. Cette soudaine disparition… Elle était sûrement liée à cette étrange fumée… Et elle ressemblait à celle de Yoshi… Peut-être que son élève avait également été transporté par cette même fumée. Ce qui voudrait dire que Mizuiro avait peut-être été envoyé au même endroit que Yoshi... Oui, mais où? C'était bien beau tout ça mais qui donc tirait les ficelles de ces disparitions? Qui pouvait bien être celui à l'origine de la fumée? Et où avaient bien pu être envoyés les deux garçons? Que de questions, pas de réponse et les deux autres qui la regardaient comme si elle pouvait leur donner la clé de l'énigme… Que faire? Avertir leurs alliés qu'ils avaient une piste? Oui mais est-ce qu'on les croirait? Bien sûr, puisqu'ils étaient trois à avoir assisté au phénomène! Mais… et si le responsable était une de ces personnes de "confiance"? Et si, se voyant découvert, il décidait de "s'occuper" de Yoshi et Mizuiro? Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre ce risque. Si Yoshi n'avait toujours pas réussi à s'échapper pendant cette semaine alors qu'il possédait une puissance considérable, c'est que son ravisseur devait être vraiment très fort. Elle ne voulait pas penser à l'autre solution. Le coupable, quel qu'il soit, n'avait aucune raison de le tuer. Il fallait donc continuer comme si Yoshi était en vie. Bien, déjà avertir Kiuru et Kaemon de ce qu'il venait de se passer, peut-être aussi Lamko qui était atterré par la disparition de celui qu'il considérait comme son grand frère. Puis elle pourrait faire des recherches sur cette fumée, voir si elle était déjà évoquée quelque part… Oui c'était une bonne idée. Si au moins elle avait pu en prélever un échantillon! Elle aurait pu l'analyser! Mais tant pis. Elle regarda les deux garçons restants et leur fit part de ses idées. Elle essaya de les présenter sous le meilleur angle possible. Il fallait à tout prix éviter qu'ils ne retombent dans la morne déprime dans laquelle ils étaient ces derniers jours, avant qu'elle ne revienne et ne leur parle. Ils approuvèrent ses paroles et elle se précipita hors de la salle, en direction d'un endroit où elle savait qu'elle trouverait des informations, laissant aux deux adolescents la tâche de contacter leurs deux camarades qui étaient en ce moment aux deux bouts du monde.

Environ deux heures plus tard Kurudi sentait soudre en elle une pointe de découragement. Elle avait fouillé presque la moitié des archives de la mafia, sans aucun résultat, et cela commençait à l'énerver. En même temps elle n'était pas vraiment patiente (Yoshi pourrait le confirmer) et était plus habituée aux dangereuses et excitantes batailles qu'aux heures à lire minutieusement des documents vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se défiler. Soupirant, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion pour aller se chercher un bon café et parler un peu avec Okamoto et Xin Wo. Avec un peu de chance ils n'auraient pas encore fini leur visioconférence avec Kiuru et elle pourrait l'embêter un peu… C'est ça, tout le monde savait que Kiuru était un grand bavard et qu'il pouvait rester des heures à parler! Il avait sans doute "raccroché" après avoir lâché un ou deux "Hn" et, si il était de bonne humeur, un petit "Herbivore". Soupirant de nouveau, elle poussa la porte et marcha vers sa vieille machine à café. Cette antiquité, qui devait bien avoir cent ans, fonctionnait pourtant très bien et elle n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de la qualité de ses boissons. Après avoir bu une gorgée de son or noir elle se tourna vers les deux garçons et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- On a pu parler aux deux. Kiuru a interrompu l'échange dès qu'on a fini de lui expliquer la situation, mais je pense qu'il s'est mis en route pour venir ici. Et Kaemon a demandé si on avait un échantillon de la fumé et il a dit qu'il devrait être de retour d'ici un ou deux jours.

- Ils avaient l'air extrêmement fatigué. Je crois qu'ils n'ont pas beaucoup dormi à l'extrême ces deux derniers jours.

- Je vois. Merci les gars.

- Et toi? T'as trouvé quelque chose?

- Non. Mais je suis sûre que je ne vais pas tarder à dénicher une piste. Après tout je n'ai même pas lu la moitié des archives et il me reste encore toute la bibliothèque à fouiller… Bon, je vais y retourner, fit-elle, laissant échapper un profond soupir.

- Ok! Bon courage!

- Bonne chance à l'extrême!

Kurudi leur adressa un petit sourire las et sortit, prête à reprendre son travail de recherche, lorsqu'un cri résonna dans la pièce qu'elle venait de quitter. Lâchant sa tasse de café elle se précipita à l'intérieur pour voir un spectacle qu'elle n'aurait pas pensé revoir, en tout cas pas aujourd'hui.

La fumée violette avait de nouveau envahi la pièce. Réagissant à la vitesse de l'éclair, Kurudi sortit un petit tube d'une de ses poches et un mince filet de fumée se trouva enfermé à l'intérieur. Soupirant de soulagement, la femme rangea l'échantillon dans une poche avant de se souvenir que cette fumée présageait la disparition de l'un d'entre eux. Qui…?

* * *

><p>Mizuiro ne comprenait plus rien. Un coup il était dans leur salle de réunion en train de "discuter" avec les deux idiots des différentes équipes de recherche qu'ils pourraient former pour retrouver le Nijuubanme, l'autre il était dehors, devant un étrange bâtiment qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, entouré de personnes qu'il avait l'impression de connaître. Mais toutes les interrogations qui se bousculaient dans son esprit furent chassées lorsqu'il aperçut la personne qu'il recherchait activement depuis une semaine, celle pour qui des milliers de personnes parcouraient en ce moment le monde pour la retrouver : le Nijuubanme. Et il avait l'air d'aller bien. Mizuiro sentit le poids qui lui compressait la poitrine disparaître, remplacé par un immense soulagement. N'y tenant plus, il courut vers son boss, sans se soucier des six adolescents qui l'entouraient et qui avaient l'air abasourdis.<p>

- Nijuubanme!

Il se précipita vers lui et l'enlaça. Il réprima un sanglot de joie en retrouvant cette légère odeur de cannelle qui entourait constamment son boss, son ami. Ne résistant plus, il fondit en larmes, laissant couler avec elles l'inquiétude, la peur, la rage, l'impuissance qu'il avait éprouvé constamment durant la dernière semaine. Il avait retrouvé son ami, Yoshi était vivant, il allait bien, il n'était pas blessé…

- Tout va bien maintenant… Akai… Je suis là, d'accord?

Ces petites phrases chuchotées, accompagnées de la main qui lui caressait doucement le dos finirent de convaincre Mizuiro qu'il ne rêvait pas, et si les larmes continuèrent de couler c'était maintenant des larmes de joie. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques secondes, à moins que ce ne soit des minutes, des heures? Mizuiro ne savait pas et s'en fichait. Il finit par se relever, essuyant une dernière larme, s'éloigna un peu de Yoshi et fit face aux six adolescents et à l'enfant qui se tenaient devant lui. Il les dévisagea, prêt à sortir ses armes si ils faisaient mine d'attaquer. Soudain sa bouche s'arrondit en un "o" parfait alors qu'il laissait échapper un hoquet de surprise. Ces adolescents… Ils n'étaient tout de même pas… Comment cela pouvait-il être possible? Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'un petit châtain (qui, si ce qu'il supposait était vrai, devait s'appeler Sawada Tsunayoshi) s'avança et ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour demander des explications. Mais il fut coupé par son anneau qui se mit à luire faiblement, imité par les autres tandis qu'une lueur bleue les surpassait tous et que la même fumée violette que Mizuiro avait vu lorsqu'il était passé de la salle de réunion à cette rue envahissait l'espace. Il crut entendre un "Encore?!" alors que la fumée se dissipait. Et au centre se tenait une des personnes qu'il venait de quitter.

- O… Okamoto?

Le jeune garçon regardait autour de lui d'un air méfiant, sa main sur le pommeau de son épée qu'il n'avait heureusement pas dégainée. Mais lorsqu'il entendit l'appel de Mizuiro, et qu'il l'aperçut en compagnie de Yoshi, son visage s'éclaira et, comme son ami avant lui, ses yeux se mouillèrent et il se précipita vers ses deux camarades.

- Mizuiro! Yoshi! Vous… vous êtes vivants! Vous allez bien?

Mizuiro lui répondit d'un bref hochement de tête, comprenant l'émotion dont était en ce moment victime le brun, qui se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, ses jambes ne le portant plus. Yoshi s'accroupit et, comme il l'avait fait avant avec le bleuté, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'épéiste et exerça une légère pression dessus. Un léger sourire aux lèvres le nouvel arrivant posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami et laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Il pleura plus longtemps que Mizuiro, terminant de tremper le Tee-shirt de Yoshi, mais le noiraud ne s'en soucia pas, se préoccupant juste du bien-être de ses camarades. Il était le Ciel qui englobait tout, qui apportait soutien et réconfort aux autres.

Okamoto finit par relever la tête, effaçant les dernières traces de larmes. Il tourna les yeux vers Mizuiro et un autre sourire vint faire son apparition sur son visage alors que le bleuté le regardait sans comprendre.

- Haha, tu sais je me suis vraiment inquiété quand j'ai vu que t'avais disparu! Je dois avouer, continua-t-il, son visage soudainement plus grave, que j'ai cru un instant que vous étiez m… mort, mais, reprit-il vite en voyant l'air sur le visage de Mizuiro, deux secondes plus tard je me serais frappé pour ça. Je suis quand même vachement content de vous revoir! Euh… Juste, vous savez comment on est arrivés ici? Et… où est cet "ici"?

- C'est également ce que je me demandais. Yoshi…?

Le petit noiraud se mordit la lèvre inférieure sous les regards insistants de ses deux amis et ceux non moins interrogateurs de la 10ème Génération. Tsuna brisa le silence en premier.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Yoshi? Tu les connaît? Qui sont-ils?

- Hmm… Eh… Eh bien je… Je ne sais pas vraiment… Ils… Ils me rappellent quelque chose mais… Mais je ne… Je ne sais pas… Non, je ne sais plus qui ils sont. Désolé.

Mizuiro se retourna vivement, dévisageant le noiraud avec inquiétude. Comment ça il ne se souvenait plus d'eux? Mais il l'avait appelé par son prénom tout à l'heure… Il sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule et fusilla du regard l'épéiste qui lui lança en retour un petit sourire, qui illuminait quand même ses yeux, et un léger clin d'œil. Le bleuté soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant, et fit à nouveau face aux inconnus-pas-si-inconnus. Si le Nijuubanme agissait ainsi c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Et ils devaient faire attention à ne pas faire échouer son plan, quel qu'il soit.

- Et nous? Pourrions-nous savoir qui vous êtes?

Hibari haussa de un millimètre le sourcil droit devant le ton agressif qu'avait utilisé le bleuté ainsi que la lueur méfiante qui illuminait ses prunelles. Cet herbivore était sensé venir de la même époque que l'omnivore bis. Pourquoi posait-t-il la question? Etait-il assez bête pour penser qu'ils n'étaient qu'une illusion? A côté Yamamoto éclata de rire et, donnant une claque dans le dos de Gokudera, il s'esclaffa qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, approuvé à grands renforts d' "extrême" de la part de Ryohei et agonisé d'injures par l'argenté qui se calma rapidement et se retourna vers son jeune double.

- Toi tu vas te calmer ok? Je crois que c'est plutôt à nous de vous le demander. Surtout vu comment z'êtes apparus. Donc vous feriez bien de nous donner vos noms et d'où vous venez. Et principalement pourquoi t'as appelé l'autre gosse "Nijuubanme".

Mizuiro se mordit la lèvre inférieure de colère. Il n'avait pas fait attention, ça lui avait échappé comme ça et voilà où ça les menait… Quel idiot, mais quel idiot! Dès son arrivée il avait mis son boss en danger… Il ne valait rien… Et comment ils allaient faire maintenant?

- Haha, ça c'est à cause d'un pari qu'on a fait y'a pas longtemps!

Tsunayoshi haussa un sourcil, ses yeux tirant vers l'orangé.

- Un pari? Tu peux… développer?

- Hem… Oui, bien sûr! En fait Mizuiro est fou de tout ce qui est mafia, alors un jour on a fait un pari et si il le perdait il devait appeler Yoshi "Nijuubanme" pendant deux semaines. Il a perdu mais depuis il a pris l'habitude de le dire!

Le châtain fronça les sourcils. Son Hyper Intuition lui soufflait que tout n'était que mensonges. Mais il se tut et laissa Gokudera se charger du reste de l'interrogatoire, Hibari ne manifestant aucune envie de s'en occuper.

- Oh? Je vois… Et vous venez d'où?

Cette fois-ci ce fut Mizuiro qui répondit. Il avait meilleure mémoire que son ami et se souvenait donc mieux des villes du Japon au XXIème siècle. Principalement d'une, à cause d'un abruti qui avait cru bon de faire remarquer des jours et des jours durant que son nom ressemblait au sien.

- Nous venons d'Okayama. Tous les trois.

- Okayama? C'est pas la ville d'à côté… Vous êtes arrivés comment?

Là ils se turent tous. Aucun d'entre eux ne savait comment ils avaient bien pu se retrouver ici. Et même Okamoto ne pouvait avancer le moindre fragment de réponse, Kurudi n'ayant encore rien trouvé avant qu'il ne soit transporté.

- Alors? Venez pas me dire que vous aussi êtes amnésique, on vous croira pas après vos réponses. Donc? Vous pouvez nous expliquer comment vous avez débarqué ici?

- Oh, et puis pourquoi on te le dirait hein? Ca t'concerne pas!

Gokudera fronça les sourcils, la colère mêlée à de l'amusement montant en lui. Alors comme ça ce gamin sortait les griffes… Il allait lui montrer de quoi il en retournait avec eux. Mais il n'allait pas s'énerver. Oh non. Il avait mûri maintenant. Il n'était plus comme avant. C'est pour ça qu'il s'avança vers le bleuté (qui lui ressemblait trop à son goût) et qu'il le saisit par le col. Il ne se mettrait pas en colère.

- Vraiment? Ca ne nous concerne pas, _gamin_? Et pourquoi donc? Y aurait-il des choses que tu ne voudrais pas révéler?

- Peut-être bien que oui, _vieillard_.

Il n'allait pas s'énerver. Oh non. Il allait rester calme. Même si ses bâtons de dynamites étaient si proches. Même si ses doigts le démangeaient. Même si les deux autres abrutis riaient bêtement. Et que ça lui portait sur les nerfs. Et qu'il avait vraiment envie de savoir qui ils étaient. Mais alors vraiment envie. Oh, et puis merde.

- Réponds enfoiré! Comment z'êtes arrivés hein? Comment?

- Gokudera. Calme-toi. Pose-le.

Respirant à fond l'argenté relâcha lentement la prise qu'il avait autour du col de l'autre, obéissant à l'ordre de Reborn. Et voilà. Il avait encore craqué. Bah, au moins il avait l'habitude maintenant, non? Si, hélas.

- Bien. Et si nous allions continuer cette discussion chez Tsuna? Nous serions plus à l'aise non?

- C'est une extrême bonne idée!

- Haha, pourquoi pas! Ca te va Tsuna?

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix… Soupira le châtain.

* * *

><p>Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la chambre de ce dernier, Yoshi assis sur son futon, ses deux amis de chaque côté de lui, Tsuna, Yamamoto et Ryohei installés sur des coussins, Gokudera affalé sur le lit, Chrome sur la chaise du bureau, Hibari à la fenêtre et Reborn sur la table basse. Heureusement que Lambo était parti jouer avec I-Pin en revenant, sinon la chambre n'aurait sûrement connu un nouveau lever de soleil.<p>

- Je vais reprendre les présentations si vous voulez, sourit doucement Tsunayoshi. Je pense que nous ne sommes pas partis sur un très bon pied et j'espère que ça pourra s'arranger. Je m'appelle Sawada Tsunayoshi, voici Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Chrome Dokuro et Hibari K… Kyôya. Enchantés de faire votre connaissance.

Okamoto et Mizuiro s'inclinèrent légèrement, répondant au salut et bénissant un nouvelle fois les leçons qu'ils avaient appris à force de coups sur la tête.

- Je m'appelle Mizuiro Akai, j'ai 13 ans, bientôt 14 et je suis un ami de Yoshiteru.

- Moi c'est Okamoto Takeo, j'ai 14 ans et je suis aussi ami avec Yoshi! Très heureux de vous rencontrer! Fit le brun avec un grand sourire.

- Excuse-moi Okamoto-kun… Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tu as dans ce sac?

Okamoto regarda son prédécesseur quelques instants, se demandant pourquoi il lui posait la question. Puis il finit par se résoudre et défit les lanières du sac qu'il portait à la hanche, dévoilant un long bâton finement taillé, recouvert de rainures formant d'étranges arabesques.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Une arme?

- O… Oui, en quelque sorte. En fait je pratiquais le kendo à un moment mais j'ai arrêté lorsque j'ai découvert ce sport… Il n'a pas vraiment de nom, c'est un sport joué par quelques groupes à Okayama, et je fais partie des rares qui le pratiquent… Ca ressemble un peu au kendo en fait…

- Haha, moi aussi je pratique le kendo! C'est amusant!

- Bien, maintenant que c'est dit, est-ce qu'on peut savoir comment vous êtes apparus? Et ce que vous faites dans cette ville?

Les garçons du futur grimacèrent intérieurement. Ils sentaient qu'ils n'avaient pas fini d'entendre cette question.

- Je crois que le plus important pour le moment est que Yoshi retrouve ses souvenirs non? Caqueta soudain une petite voix. Et qui mieux que ses amis pourrait les faire remonter?

- Re… Reborn? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- C'est simple. Je propose que vous hébergiez également Mizuiro et Okamoto jusqu'à ce que Yoshi ait recouvré la mémoire. Les interrogations attendront ce moment.

- M… Mais, Reborn-san! Et si c'était des ennemis?

- Oserais-tu contester mes décisions Gokudera? Je déclare que vous n'avez plus le droit de les questionner sans leur accord. Et quiconque désobéira se retrouvera puni.

Presque tout le monde déglutit. Les punitions de l'Arcobaleno étaient… effrayantes, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Et pourtant celui-là se rapprochait si peu de la vérité…

Pendant que Mizuiro et Okamoto se demandaient pourquoi l'Arcobaleno du Soleil parlait en leur faveur et qu'Hibari s'éclipsait tranquillement, Tsuna continuait de protester faiblement. Finalement, après quelques coups de Léon-marteau, il se calma et la question fatidique intervint.

- Mais Reborn! Je n'ai plus qu'un futon, et la seule place disponible est dans la chambre de Fûuta. Comment on va faire?

Mizuiro réagit au quart de tour, refusant à grand cris d'être séparé de son Nijuubanme –qu'il essayait d'appeler Yoshiteru- et Hibari et Mukuro furent éliminés d'office. Gokudera ne fit pas long feu, son caractère tempétueux l'éliminant aussitôt et il fut décidé qu'Okamoto dormirait chez les Yamamoto. Sitôt cette décision prise, le baseballeur le traîna jusqu'à chez lui, ignorant les regards désespérés que lançait son sosie aux autres, ayant bien aimé avoir plus d'informations sur l'endroit où ils étaient vraiment. Chrome prit congé, ainsi que Ryohei, et Tsuna partit préparer le futon de Mizuiro, les laissant seuls dans la chambre (Reborn avait mystérieusement disparu après avoir arraché pour on ne sait quelle raison un cheveu à chacun des nouveaux arrivants). Aussitôt que le bleuté se fut assuré que personne ne les espionnait, il se tourna vers son ami, n'utilisant un ton qu'il ne prenait que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

- Ok Teru, t'as intérêt à m'expliquer tout ça, parce que je commence à perdre un peu mon japonais moi. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est à l'époque du Decimo? Pourquoi tout le monde ici pense que t'es amnésique? Pourquoi l'Arcobaleno nous a aidé? Et pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que nos vêtements se sont transformés en… en _ça_?!

Yoshi sourit faiblement devant l'effarement de son ami. Il le comprenait d'une certaine manière. Lui aussi ça lui avait fait un choc quand il avait vu que l'étoffe, lisse et souple comme de l'eau, aux milles reflets, s'était changée en vieux habits d'époque. Mais pour le bleuté, qui prenait grand soin de ses vêtements, les customisant de toutes les manières possibles afin qu'on ne puisse pas le confondre avec un autre, ça devait être dur. Le noiraud espérait juste que quand ils rentreraient –parce qu'ils rentreraient, c'était obligé- leurs habits recouvreraient leur aspect originel, sinon il n'osait même pas penser à la réaction de l'autre. Soupirant légèrement, il choisit de répondre dans l'ordre aux questions.

- Je suis désolé mais je n'ai absolument aucune idée de pourquoi nous sommes ici. J'y réfléchit depuis mon arrivée, mais je n'ai pas trouvé. Concernant mon amnésie je… heum… je leur ai fait croire que j'avais perdu mes souvenirs, parce que je ne voyais pas très bien comment leur expliquer qui je suis vraiment. Reborn-san sait à peu près qui je suis, ainsi qu'Hibari-san. Ils l'ont deviné tous seuls. Et je pense que Tsuna se doute de quelque chose, Gokudera-san et Chrome-san aussi. Ils sont intelligents. Et pour nos vêtements ben… Ils se sont tout simplement adaptés à l'époque.

- Je vois… Soupira d'une voix lasse le bleuté en se passant une main sur le visage. Tu veux dire que pendant toute cette foutue semaine où on était hyper inquiets pour toi et où j'ai du supporter les autres Gardiens, la foutue Varia et Kurudi-san sur les nerfs toi tu te la coulais douce avec le Decimo et les Gardiens… Que la vie est injuste…

- QUOI? Une semaine? Mais… Je suis arrivé avant-hier soir!

- Ah bon? C'est bizarre ça… Il y a donc un décalage temporel entre notre époque et celle-ci… Ca peut être embêtant… Ca signifie que nous n'avons aucune manière de savoir quel jour il est vraiment chez nous… Et peut-être que si cet imbécile de sculpteur avait l'air si perturbé en nous voyant c'est parce qu'il s'était écoulé plus de cinq minutes à notre époque… Pfff… On n'a vraiment pas de pot… Pousse-toi de là Teru…

Le noiraud observa avec surprise son ami s'affaler sur son futon, n'ayant pas l'air plus préoccupé que ça de leur situation. Ce qu'il ne manqua d'ailleurs pas de lui faire remarquer.

- Bah tu sais Teru, depuis qu'on se connaît, c'est-à-dire depuis notre naissance, tu m'en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres, alors un voyage au temps du Decimo, pourquoi pas… Et puis après m'être fait tant de soucis cette semaine, je crois que j'ai mérité un peu de repos, tu ne penses pas? Surtout maintenant que je sais que tu vas bien…

Le bleuté envoya un grand sourira à son meilleur ami qui ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre. Il était vraiment heureux de le retrouver…

Aucun d'entre eux ne remarqua la petite ombre qui s'éclipsa lorsque Tsuna revint les chercher.

* * *

><p>Dans l'après-midi, ils allèrent au restaurant de sushis des Yamamoto et Yoshi réussit à mettre rapidement au courant Okamoto qui acquiesça, ajoutant qu'à leur époque il s'était déroulé pas moins de deux heures, ce qui ne fit qu'ajouter à l'angoisse du noiraud. Kurudi allait vraiment le tuer! Il en viendrait presque à ne pas vouloir retourner chez lui…<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuna continuait à les observer discrètement. Il avait toujours l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas avec eux, surtout en écoutant leurs explications. Il savait qu'ils avaient menti la plupart du temps, pourtant il ne parvenait pas à se méfier d'eux… Il ne savait pas quoi faire… Le mieux étant sans doute de ne rien faire du tout et de s'en tenir aux ordres de Reborn… Oui, il valait mieux qu'il fasse cela.<p>

* * *

><p>Tard le soir, le châtain ouvrit brusquement les yeux, un air horrifié sur le visage.<p>

Il venait de se souvenir d'un détail à propos de la matinée. Un détail qu'il avait complètement oublié.

Mukuro n'était pas intervenu durant le combat de la matinée. Rien. Même pas un petit "Kufufu". Ce qui voulait dire que...

Tsuna eut du mal à s'endormir cette nuit-là, des images d'un Hibari riant et plaisantant avec eux dansant derrière ses paupières.

* * *

><p>Beaucoup plus loin<p>

- Tch… Plus d'énergie du tout… Mais il a récupéré des informations très intéressantes… Ce petit Yoshi se fait donc passer pour amnésique… HAHAHAHAHA! Quel idiot! Il ne fait que m'aider!

* * *

><p>Al : Voilà! En espérant que vous avez apprécié et que-<p>

Yoshi : HIIIIIIIE!

Al : Quoi?

Yoshi : Hibari-san me poursuit! Il veut un combat! S'il te plaît, protège-moi!

Al : Mais tu devrais pas avoir l'habitude avec Kiu-chan?

Yoshi : … Pourquoi tu l'appelle comme ça? Nan, en fait je veux pas savoir! Surtout pas! Et non, il est presque pire!

Reborn : Ah te voilà toi… Je te cherchais…

Al : Oups… Bon ben je crois que je vais pa-

Reborn : Pourquoi. Ai-je. Un. Rôle. Aussi. Nul. Dans. Cette. Fiction!

Al : Hem… Ce… C'est pas si nul hein? Ce… C'est juste que t'apparaît pas beaucoup et…

Reborn : Et je veux savoir sur mon futur, Yoshiteru. *le menace avec son pistolet* Je te conseilles de TOUT me dire…

Al : Naaaan! Menace pas mon petit Yoshi d'amouuuur! *le prend par la main et s'enfuit en courant*

Reborn : Pfff… Quelle incapable… Je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à demander des reviews *pointe son flingue vers les lectrices/teurs* Vous avez intérêt à en mettre pour que je sache enfin mon futur!


	7. Le lutin farceur

Hey! Non je ne suis pas morte, non je n'abandonne pas cette fiction! Désolée de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière… A vrai dire j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour écrire, entre le conseil de classe qui approche et les profs qui nous collent au moins trois contrôles par jour, le brevet qui approche aussi, et plusieurs autres projets de fic que j'ai à côté, le temps se réduit de plus en plus! Sinon, je suis trop contente de moi (modestie, quand tu nous tiens) parce qu'en allant voir ce matin (*conscience* attention, voilà qu'elle se met à raconter sa vie!) une expo qui s'intitule "Le Japon au fil des Saisons", au musée Cernuschi, j'ai vu qu'un des peintres s'appelait Okamoto! :D J'ai le feeling en moi! :D Bref, trêve de bavardages, je remercie vivement **Plume85** pour sa review au dernier chapitre, rappelle en passant que tous les OC (sauf Miz') ainsi que les futons sont à moi mais pas le reste qui est à Akira Amano et vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira! ^^

Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Le lutin farceur<strong>

Le garçon aux cheveux rouges regarda d'un air attendri le petit qui dormait paisiblement dans le lit bien trop grand pour lui. Il se permit un petit sourire en embrassant doucement son front et sortit de la chambre, prenant soin de ne faire aucun bruit. Il se rendit ensuite dans une pièce, meublée en tout et pour tout de deux canapés, d'un fauteuil et d'une table. Il s'affala sur le meuble le plus proche (en l'occurrence le plus petit canapé) et sombra à son tour dans le monde des rêves, nullement dérangé par l'intense aura noire venant d'une pièce attenante.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, tirant le rouquin de son sommeil. Il bailla largement, observant du coin de l'œil les deux garçons qui venaient de faire irruption. Il se releva légèrement, permettant ainsi au plus grand des deux arrivants, un type aux cheveux bleu nuit, aux yeux rouge sang et à la coupe… étrange, de s'asseoir à côté de lui et de poser sa tête sur son épaule.

- Vous êtes arrivés extrêmement vite, lança le rouquin d'une voix encore un peu endormie. On ne vous attendait pas avant demain.

- Lufufu… Faut dire qu'on a eu de la chance. J'ai réussi à rattraper l'alouette juste avant qu'elle ne s'envole et je me suis invité au voyage. D'ailleurs nous avons fait un très bon trajet n'est-ce pas l'alouette? Moi je me suis bien amusé en tout cas.

L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs barrés de quelques mèches rouges, affublé du surnom d'alouette, se contenta de jeter un regard noir à l'autre de ses yeux bleus glacés et s'installa confortablement dans le seul fauteuil de la pièce, posant ses pieds sur la table basse, récoltant ainsi un regard de reproche de la part du premier occupant des lieux.

- Kiuru! Enlève extrêmement tes pieds de là! Et tu pourrais au moins dire bonjour! Ca va faire plus d'un extrême mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu! Tu pourrais prendre un peu exemple sur Kaemon des fois. Lui il nous a contacté!

Kiuru grogna légèrement en fusillant du regard les deux garçons mais retira tout de même ses chaussures du meuble.

- Un bonjour?

- Tch…

- Kiuru…

- Bonjour... herbivore.

- KIURU!

- Mmm! Xin! Chuis fatiguéééé… Laisse-moi dormir… Marmonna le dénommé Kaemon en se blottissant un peu plus contre le torse de Xin.

L'albinos bailla à son tour et papillonna un peu des paupières. Le rouquin haussa un sourcil surpris en remarquant enfin les cernes violacées présentes sous les yeux des garçons, avant de prendre un air sévère.

- Vous avez l'air extrêmement fatigués. Depuis quand n'avez-vous pas dormi?

Kiuru lui lança un regard qui se voulait être noir mais dont l'effet était gâché par le sommeil qui envahissait ses prunelles et Kaemon se contenta de grogner un peu en agrippant son haut.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, soupira Xin. Venez, vous dormirez extrêmement mieux dans un vrai lit.

Il souleva d'un geste rapide le bleuté et le mit sur son épaule, en mode sac à patates, récoltant des coups de la part du ledit sac qui n'avait l'air d'apprécier que très moyennement le traitement. Ignorant avec brio le flot d'injures et de coups qui lui étaient adressés il se dirigea vers le troisième garçon.

- Tu viens seul ou je te portes aussi?

- T… Tu n'oserais pas.

- On parie? Je te rappelle que je suis assez fort pour vous porter tous les deux à l'extrême en plus de Miz'.

Le rouquin fit une petite grimace de victoire en voyant la mine renfrognée qu'arborait celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère. Il recala son autre frère de cœur sur son épaule, remarquant que les coups avaient perdu en force, et marcha vers la porte. L'albinos se leva et le suivit lorsqu'une aura colérique se fit sentir. Kiuru se tourna aussitôt vers la porte de l'autre côté de la pièce d'où provenait l'aura. Interceptant son regard un poil interrogateur Xin se chargea s'apporter les réponses.

- C'est Kurudi. Elle est en train d'éplucher des tonnes de documents et ne… Comment dire… Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle préfère faire. En plus les disparitions successives de Takeo et Miz' l'ont mise un peu sur les nerfs.

- Dans ce cas un bon combat lui fera du bien, décréta Kiuru en tournant les talons.

- Non Kiu. Je t'int- Je te déconseille d'y aller. Tu es crevé, à voir tes cernes ça doit bien faire plus de deux jours que tu n'as extrêmement pas dormi et tu risquerais de te blesser. En plus il y a très peu de chances qu'elle accepte l'affrontement en te voyant comme ça.

Il ne broncha pas face au regard assassin qu'il se reçut comme réponse. Les deux savaient qu'il avait raison et que l'albinos serait bien plus efficace après une bonne dizaines d'heures de sommeil en plus. Soudain Kaemon, qui était resté étrangement sage ces dernières minutes, se dégagea d'un geste vif de l'étreinte de Xin et se planta devant lui, le regard acéré malgré la fatigue toujours présente.

- Lufufu… Allons Xin, laisses au moins l'alouette revoir notre chère amie… Elle a dû lui manquer ~…

- Je vais te mordre à mort!

- Lufufu, allons calmes-toi petite alouette ~ ! Continua le bleuté en évitant avec agilité la rafale de coups que lui lançait l'autre. Ose me dire qu'elle ne t'a pas manquée, ne serait-ce que pour les combats!

-…

- Alors Xin? On peux?

- De toute façon, même si je vous disais non vous trouveriez un moyen pour aller lui parler alors… Soupira le plus âgé.

- Super! Allez, viens a~lou~ette~ ! S'exclama Kaemon en attrapant le garçon par le bras et en courant vers la porte.

Kiuru dégagea son bras d'un coup sec en fusillant l'autre du regard et entra dans la pièce attenante, vite suivit par son camarade. Le rouquin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être amusé par le comportement de ces deux-la. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point ils lui avaient manqué… Si au moins eux aussi étaient là… La Famille serait enfin réunie, ce qu'elle n'avait pas été depuis des mois… Et cela faisait trois jours qu'Okamoto et Mizuiro avaient disparus… Il eut un pincement au cœur en repensant au visage taquin de Yoshi mais le repoussa vivement, se disant qu'ils le retrouveraient bien assez vite et que finalement, ça allait peut-être être un peu plus reposant de ne pas avoir à supporter le duo infernal que formaient Kaemon et le noiraud. Chassant le mieux possible les images de leur dernière blague de son esprit il emboîta le pas à ses amis.

* * *

><p>Pare. Esquive. Frappe. Frappe. A terre. Feinte. Frappe. Esquive. Saute. Frappe. Pare. A gauche. Roule. Frappe. Tue.<p>

Hibari passa son pouce sur sa joue, enlevant le sang qui s'y était déposé avant de le lécher, observant d'un œil indifférent l'amas de corps qui s'étendait devant lui. Ces derniers temps les escarmouches se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses et les hommes de plus en plus fort. Non pas qu'il allait s'en plaindre, au contraire. Ca le changeait des –encore plus- faibles herbivores de sa ville.

Il s'agenouilla auprès de l'un des corps et fouilla méthodiquement ses habits. Rien. Comme toujours. Il se doutait que ce serait également le cas pour les autres mais il demanderait tout de même à Kusakabe de vérifier. Il valait mieux ne prendre aucun risque. On ne savait jamais…

Il se baissa d'un geste vif, évitant de justesse une balle qui lui aurait sûrement transpercé le crâne, et se précipita dans les fourrés pour mordre à mort les derniers herbivores de la troupe. Troupe bien étrange. Ca allait faire quatre jours qu'il mordait à mort des troupeaux d'herbivores inconnus biens plus forts que la moyenne habituelle. Et ça allait faire quatre jours que l'omnivore bis était arrivé. Laissant un sourire carnassier apparaître sur son visage en sentant son tonfa s'enfoncer dans de la chair, il se dit qu'il devrait peut-être le signaler à l'Akambo. Si il ne l'avait pas déjà remarqué.

* * *

><p>Okamoto se retourna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, les sens en alerte.<p>

- Tiens t'es réveillé? Ca tombe bien le petit-déjeuner est prêt! Tu viens?

Le brun se détendit imperceptiblement et sourit à son hôte. Décidemment être en environnement inconnu ne lui réussissait pas.

- Merci beaucoup Yamamoto-san! J'arrive tout de suite!

- Okamoto! Je pensais qu'on s'était mis d'accord! Tu peux m'appeler Yamamoto, je te l'ai dit cent fois!

- Haha, excuse-moi…

- Bon, tant que tu recommences pas tout va bien! Répondit l'autre en lui envoyant un sourire éblouissant. Allez tu viens? Oyaji* va finir par se mettre en colère si on tarde trop…

- Ouais, j'arrive!

Les deux bruns se dirigèrent rapidement vers le restaurant qui servait de salle à manger le matin. Arrivés là-bas, le plus grand les emmena vers une table installée dans un coin où les attendait déjà le père de son hôte.

Okamoto salua respectueusement l'adulte. Il se sentait rempli de respect et d'admiration envers lui, celui qui avait appris le légendaire art du Shigure Souen à son fils, le non moins légendaire Gardien de la Pluie de la dixième génération Vongola. L'épéiste avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il avait rencontré en l'espace de quelques heures les plus grandes légendes de la Mafia et qu'il habitait même chez l'une d'entre elles. Et son admiration envers ces légendes augmentait au fur et à mesure qu'il les côtoyait. Bien que ça ne fasse qu'une journée qu'il ait été transporté à cette époque, il pouvait affirmer que la réputation de gentillesse et de joyeuseté de Yamamoto Takeshi n'était pas démentie et pouvait même augmenter. Il restait encore bouche bée devant la facilité avec laquelle il avait accepté de le loger et de l'amitié dont il lui faisait part. De même pour son père qui s'était contenté de le regarder une petite minute de ses yeux perçants avant de déclarer que ça ne lui posait pas de problème de l'héberger. Quelles personnes incroyables…

- Hey gamin! Tu comptes rester encore longtemps debout? Le repas ne va pas se manger tout seul!

- Excusez-moi!

Okamoto s'assit rapidement et commença à manger le délicieux déjeuner qui se tenait devant lui. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi avait préparé des sushis et ils étaient encore meilleurs que ce que laissait deviner leur apparence. Un vrai délice, excellent, savoureux. Il sentait qu'il pourrait en manger des centaines sans se lasser. Il faudrait qu'il demande sa recette à Yamamoto senior. De telles merveilles se faisaient rare à son époque. Ce serait génial si il pouv-

-…to! …moto! OKAMOTO!

- Hein?! Oui, oui!

- Tu m'as l'air d'avoir souvent la tête dans les nuages toi, soupira Tsuyoshi. Enfin, j'imagine que tu n'as pas écouté ce qu'on a dit?

- Hem… Eh bien… Désolé monsieur… Haha… Je suis encore un peu endormi… Fit le plus petit d'un air confus.

- Bah, t'inquiètes, ça m'arrive aussi! Lança Yamamoto avec son sourire habituel. En fait on parlait de la journée, et je pensais faire un petit tour chez Tsuna dans la matinée, et voir ensuite ce que t'aurais envie de faire! T'en penses quoi?

- Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup aller chez Tsunayoshi-san! Mais sinon je ne sais pas… Qu'est-ce que v… tu voudrais faire?

- Est-ce que tu sais jouer au baseball?

- Heu… non, pourquoi?

- Si tu veux je peux t'apprendre! J'adore ce sport, et ce serait marrant de pouvoir y jouer tous les deux non? Ca te tente?

- Oh oui! Beaucoup! Merci! Merci vraiment!

- Haha, calmes-toi enfin! C'est rien! Bon alors c'est décidé! A partir d'aujourd'hui je vais faire de toi un pro du baseball!

Okamoto dissimula son immense sourire derrière sa bouchée de riz. Son idole, son modèle, allait lui apprendre à jouer à son jeu préféré! A ce jeu où il excellait tellement que sa réputation avait traversée les âges! Et lui, il allait être son apprenti! Si il avait su comment ils pouvaient repartir de cette époque en toute sécurité, il aurait pu affirmer sans aucun problème que cette journée était la plus belle de sa vie. Mais ça c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas encore à quel point la réputation du Gardien de la Pluie était loin d'atteindre la vérité. Et à quel point il devenait sérieux durant ce jeu.

* * *

><p>Tsuna referma rapidement la porte de sa chambre, avant de tourner la clé deux fois dans la serrure. Encore essoufflé, il se retourna vers son sosie, qui peinait tout autant que lui à reprendre son souffle. Ils l'avaient vraiment échappé belle… Un peu plus et c'était la mort assurée… Son regard marron, encore voilé d'inquiétude, croisa celui encre de Yoshi, qui était lui teinté de douleur, et ils s'effondrèrent à terre dans un parfait accord, des larmes perlant aux coins de leurs yeux.<p>

- Oh… Oh mon dieu! Finit par articuler tant bien que mal le châtain entre deux éclats de rire. Je… J'ai bien cru qu'on allait y rester!

- Moi aussi! Répondit le plus petit, tentant tant bien que mal de se calmer. J'pensais pas qu'elle était aussi effrayante en colère! Mais… Avoue que ça valait le coup! T'as vu leurs têtes? J'avais du vraiment du mal à m'empêcher de rire!

- Quand? Quand Lambo a remarqué que ce n'était plus de l'omelette qu'il avait dans son assiette mais de l'herbe avec des asticots? Et que ses bonbons au raisin s'étaient transformés en trucs marrons et immangeables? Ou quand Bianchi l'a entendu la traiter de "vieille sorcière moche qui fait des plats dégoûtants"? Ou encore quand elle a remarqué que ce n'était pas lui mais nous?

Leurs regards se croisèrent tandis qu'un sourire complice apparaissait sur leurs visages enfantins avant qu'ils ne repartent dans une crise de fou rire.

- Ouh… N'empêche ça fait du bien… Pfff… Hahaha! Mais quand même sa tête! Elle était vraiment trop drôle!

- Tu vois? Je te l'avais dit! Et puis ils le méritaient… Haha… C'était quelque chose… Aaah… Maintenant, tu sais quoi faire quand quelqu'un t'embêtes trop!

- Ouais… Hihihi… Mais quand même c'était pas un peu cruel pour Bianchi?

- Mais nooon! Tu l'as… dit toi-même que ce… c'était bien fait pour elle! Faut que t'arrêtes de te laisser marcher sur les pieds!

-… T'as raison… Et puis ça valait le détour… Tu… tu pourras me passer d'autres idées?

- Pas de problème! Mais attends, c'est pas fini!

Le châtain regarda son ami d'un air intrigué, ami qui ne lui envoya qu'un clin d'œil complice pour toute réponse. Mais Tsuna ne resta pas longtemps sur sa faim, le hurlement qui déchira l'air dans les secondes qui suivirent lui apportant la réponse.

- YOSHITERU! ESPECE D'ABRUTI! COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE CA?! JE VAIS T'ÉTRIPER VIF!

- Nan… C'est sur _lui_ que tu l'as fait? Pourquoi?

- Dis, Tsuna… Ca te dirait d'aller faire un tour dehors? L'ambiance m'a l'air un peu…explosive, tu crois pas?

- Si! Mais faut juste qu'on évite Bianchi… Et Mukuro si il a reçut le paquet…

- On lui a envoyé ce matin, il devrait pas l'avoir avant demain normalement!

- Ca se voit que tu connais pas Namimori… Hibari-san a tellement "motivé" les facteurs que maintenant le courrier est livré en un temps record…

- Ah… Donc ouais on a intérêt à faire attention… Yoshi tendit l'oreille et se crispa un peu en entendant des pas furieux se diriger vers la chambre. Bon, on y va?

- Hm. Tsuna mit la main sur la poignée, essuyant les dernières larmes d'hilarité. A trois… Un… Deux… Trois!

Il ouvrit d'un grand coup la porte et se précipita dehors, talonné par le noiraud, eux-mêmes poursuivis par une chose bleue dégoulinante hurlant des injures.

Ils sortirent en courant dans la rue et accélérèrent le pas, sans toutefois parvenir à semer leur poursuivant. Après quelques détours il finit cependant par ralentir ce dont les deux comparses profitèrent pour augmenter encore plus la distance entre eux. Ils s'apprêtaient à le perdre enfin de vue lorsque Tsuna, qui menait la course, rentra tout droit dans un torse musclé. Il tomba à terre pendant que Yoshi freinait des quatre fers afin d'éviter de faire la même rencontre que son prédécesseur, qui se frottait la tête encore étourdi.

- Judaïme! Vous allez bien? Cria une voix connue.

- Tsuna? Yoshi?* Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Le châtain leva les yeux jusqu'à rencontrer ceux du propriétaire du torse qui n'était apparemment autre que Yamamoto, accompagné d'Okamoto et Gokudera qui le regardait d'un air inquiet. Gokudera… Gokudera…

- YOSHI! TU VAS ME LE PAYER!

Bon ben apparemment c'était trop tard pour _lui_ échapper… Tant pis…

Leur poursuivant les atteignit enfin et s'apprêtait à sauter sur Yoshi pour lui faire payer son état actuel lorsqu'il remarque qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

- O… Okamoto? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

- Salut Mizuiro! T'as bien dormi?

-… Un peu trop bien même…

-…Je vois…

Les deux s'échangèrent un regard rempli de sous-entendus en désignant du coin de l'œil leur ami qui les regardait d'un air innocent.

- Euh… Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais… Pourquoi t'as du feutre sur le visage? Et pourquoi t'es tout trempé?

Le baseballeur ne se reçut comme toute réponse qu'un regard noir de la part du bleuté qui tourna les talons, grommelant qu'il allait se changer parce qu'il avait pas envie d'attraper la crève. D'un commun accord, tout le monde le suivit, les deux Ciels bien heureux de s'en sortir à si bon compte, bien que Tsuna reste sur ses gardes de peur de voir surgir Bianchi ou un certain ananas à un quelconque coin de rue. Eh oui, il s'était mis pas mal de gens à dos en l'espace de cette matinée. Particulièrement grâce à un certain noiraud…

Le petit châtain avait découvert ce matin un que son colocataire était un vrai démon. Sous ses airs d'ange Yoshi cachait en fait l'âme d'un lutin malin et farceur dont il avait déjà fait profité quatre personnes depuis le réveil.

Tout avait commencé lorsque Lambo était venu les réveiller en sautant sur leurs ventres et en criant des insultes envers son grand frère, se chargeant ainsi de remplacer Reborn qui avait encore disparu. Or Tsuna avait placé de grands espoirs dans cette matinée, où il comptait bien profiter de la grève générale du collège pour dormir. Il s'était donc énervé contre la vachette, ce qui l'avait laissé indifférente et il avait bien été obligé de se lever en entendant Bianchi le menacer de lui préparer elle-même son petit-déjeuner si il tardait trop. Il s'était habillé en grommelant des imprécations contre la bande de fous qui squattaient sa maison sous l'œil ensommeillé et intrigué de Yoshi qui avait fini par lui demander si c'était toujours comme ça. Il avait acquiescé distraitement, occupé à vérifier que Reborn n'avait pas encore mis de la colle forte dans les jambes de son pantalon (il l'avait déjà fait une fois et Tsuna avait dû le garder jusqu'à ce qu'Irie lui passe un produit pour le décoller. Mais le châtain se demandait encore si ce n'était pas plus pour l'odeur qu'il dégageait que par pitié pour lui qu'il l'avait fait). Et là Yoshi dit une petite phrase, d'un ton évident mais qui bouleversa complètement les pensées du châtain.

- Et tu t'es déjà vengé?

- V… Vengé?!

- Ben ouais, leur faire payer ce qu'ils te font. T'as jamais fait?

- Je… Je… Non… Mais…

- Pourquoi?

- Hein?

- Pourquoi tu ne t'es jamais vengé? Pourquoi tu te laisses marcher comme ça sur les pieds? Si tu continues à rester passif, ça va être de pire en pire! Ils vont continuer à croire qu'ils ont tous les droits et même plus, et ça va s'aggraver! Faut que tu leur montre qui est le chef! Sinon ça n'en finira pas!

Le châtain était resté bouche bée devant les paroles de son double qui lui avait alors proposé de lui montrer des moyens de se venger "gentiment" des gens qui le persécutaient. Ainsi, Yoshi lui avait fait part de quelques une de ses idées et s'était montré tout heureux lorsque son colocataire avait donné son accord pour certaines d'entre elles. Il était alors descendu dans la cuisine, subtiliser certaines choses, et les avait mis dans un paquet qu'ils était descendus mettre à la poste –après s'être habillés, bien entendu. Ensuite ils étaient rentrés et après une courte disparition de Yoshi, dont le châtain ne comprit la signification qu'en voyant le bleuté leur courir après, ils étaient allés manger. Pendant que Tsuna distrayait Lambo, Yoshi en profitait pour échanger son plat avec celui que Bianchi avait préparé pour le futur boss, ce qui avait conduit au quiproquo cité précédemment, aggravé par la découverte des chers et tendres bonbons de la vachette changés en choses immangeables, nouvelle preuve des talents de voleur du noiraud. Puis ce dernier avait réussi, Tsuna ne savait par quel miracle, à imiter parfaitement bien la voix du Gardien de la Foudre pour insulter copieusement la jeune femme, qui, folle de rage, avait rétorqué aussi violemment, tout en lançant assez de Poison Cooking sur la vachette pour tuer un régiment entier. Le garçon était parti au pays des rêves mais Yoshi ne s'en était pas rendu compte et avait continué à parler. La Scorpionne les avait alors découverts et ils s'étaient lancés dans une course poursuite effrénée dans le quartier. Tsuna avait réussi à la semer en empruntant un chemin assez tortueux et ils s'étaient réfugiés dans la chambre du châtain. Bien que cette expérience fut assez effrayante, elle avait aussi été incroyablement amusante pour le boss en herbe qui avait goûté pour la première fois de sa vie au plaisir d'être celui qui embêtait, et non pas celui qui était embêté. Et il se demandait justement si ils ne pourraient pas envoyer un autre paquet, du même genre que le premier, à un certain préfet qui ne se privait pas non plus de le martyriser…

- Tsuna! Tsuna!

- Hmm? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yoshi?

- Oï! Toi! Parles pas comme ça au Judaïme/Nijuubanme!

Les deux Gardiens de la Tempête se regardèrent, se fusillant du regard, avant d'être interrompus par les rires de deux bruns.

- Oï! Abruti de baseballeur/de sculpteur! Arrête de rire!

Leur parfaite synchronisation ne fit que faire redoubler l'hilarité générale, laissant les deux impulsifs dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, laissant entrer Ryohei qui portait un Lambo endormi sur le dos.

- Hé les gars! Comment vous allez à l'extrême? Et… Pourquoi vous riez tous à l'extrême?

- Abruti de tête de gazon! Tu sais faire autre chose que crier? Et toi arrête de dire comme moi! Je t'ai dis arrête!

Le boxeur observa quelques instants la dispute parfaitement synchronisée avant d'aller rejoindre les autres dans le monde du rire, énervant de ce fait encore plus les garçons à la coiffure "poulpée"** Enfin, jusqu'à ce que les deux boss ne se redressent tout à coup, un air complètement affolé sur le visage, inquiétant de ce fait les Gardiens.

- Tsuna? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Yoshi!? Ca va? Qu'est-ce que t'as?

- Oh… ma tête… Gémit le noiraud. J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment…

- Mauvais… comment? Demanda, inquiet, le bleuté qui savait à quel point la réputation de l'Hyper Intuition était à prendre au sérieux.

- Mukuro… Mukuro arrive… Souffla Tsuna. Mais… il y a quelque chose d'autre…

- Oui… Confirma le noiraud, se tenant toujours la tête comme si elle allait exploser. Quelque chose de bien pire…

A ce moment la brume envahit la chambre, laissant deviner l'arrivée d'un certain ananas en colère. Mais le fruit n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que son anneau se mit à briller, ainsi que ceux de Tsuna, Lambo, Yamamoto, Gokudera et Ryohei. Mais contrairement aux fois précédente aucune fumée n'apparut, redoublant ainsi l'inquiétude du châtain et de son double. Mais leur mal de crâne ne fut jamais plus intense qu'en se précipitant à la fenêtre pour découvrir un jeune garçon se tenant dans la rue, ressemblant en tout point à Hibari, mis à part pour la couleur des cheveux, dire à ce même préfet : "Je vais te mordre à mort".

-… HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!

* * *

><p>Beaucoup plus loin (ai-je encore besoin de le dire?)<p>

- Excusez-moi docteur… Le Boss veut vous voir…

L'homme regarda quelques secondes la personne qui avait fait irruption dans son atelier avant d'acquiescer et de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la machine qui lui avait permis de finir de transporter un nouveau Gardien. Il se leva et suivit le subordonné jusqu'à une grande porte qu'il franchit sans hésiter. Il s'agenouilla aussitôt devant un imposant fauteuil où était assis un homme plutôt jeune dont le visage était en partie cachée par l'obscurité régnante.

- Savais-tu, mon cher, que j'ai reçu hier une nouvelle très… intéressante de la part de nos chers alliés Vongola?

La voix du Boss était sifflante et dégoulinait de sarcasme et d'ironie. Intrigué, le "docteur" leva la tête pour regarder son supérieur, un air d'interrogation polie peint sur son visage.

- Oh? Vraiment? Et laquelle est-ce, si je puis me permettre?

- Ils nous ont demandé d'interrompre les recherches de l'héritier disparu… Ushesheshe…

* * *

><p>* Tsuna + Yoshi = Tsunayoshi! :D PAN/

** Si je dis poulpée, c'est poulpée. J'aime ce mot. Même si il n'existe pas. Na.

Bon ben voilà! :D Si je peux écrire cette semaine, vous aurez droit à l'arrivée de notre cher Kiu-chan dans le chapitre 8! Et on en apprend un peu plus sur ces mystérieuses personnes qui ont permis à nos deux générations de se rencontrer! Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez! Ou même si c'est juste pour dire que vous aimez les pâtes au jambon! (moi oui. *conscience* mais on s'en f*ut p*tain!) Je ne mords pas! :D

*Yoshi et Tsuna, arrivant en courant*

Ben qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Yoshi : Aide-nous s'il te plait… On a… On a envoyé quelque chose à Hibari-san et… Et il a pas l'air d'aimer…

Tsuna : Et… Et Mukuro nous a retrouvés… On est foutus…

*Al', partant* Ah ben je peux rien pour vous les gars! Fallait être plus prudents et pas écrire votre nom sur le paquet! Vous êtes quand même c*ns…

Tsuna/Yoshi : Al' S'il te plaît! P*tain, elle fait ch*er… Bon, puisque c'est comme ça… *se tournent vers les lecteurs* Ne laissez pas de reviews! Ca lui fera les pieds!


	8. Nuages de colère

Hey! Je crois que maintenant je vais poster toutes les deux semaines! (*conscience* Tu crois vraiment que personne ne l'avait compris? Idiote…) J'arrive vraiment pas en une semaine u.u En fait je ne trouve l'inspiration que le samedi, et je prends toute la semaine pour rajouter deus trois trucs par-ci par-là, puis le samedi suivant je m'installe devant une page Word x) Oui, en gros je commence à écrire le chapitre la veille du postage u.u Je suis suicidaire parfois u.u Breeef, un grand merci à **halowii'n, Plume85 **et **Lecfan** pour leur review au dernier chapitre! ^^ Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! ^^

**Disclaimer :** Kiuru, (mon chériiii *^*/SBAFF/) Kaemon, Xin, Lamko, Kurudi, Okamoto, Yoshi, le bracelet, les futons et la table sont à moi. Le reste est à *roulement de tambours* Akira Amano! Avouez que vous vous y attendiez pas hein x)/BAM/

Sooo… Enjoy? :)

* * *

><p><strong>Nuages de colère<strong>

- KIUUUUUUUURUUUUUUU!

- On est mal barrés là, Xin. Chuchota Kaemon, caché sous une table, alors qu'une véritable tornade détruisait la pièce où ils se trouvaient.

- Nan, vraiment? J'aurais extrêmement pas deviné… Bon allez, aide-moi à la calmer. Après faudra annoncer la nouvelle à Lamko…

- Oooh noooon…

* * *

><p>Hibari faisait sa ronde habituelle de Namimori. Il n'y avait hélas pas cours aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait donc pas mordre à mort autant d'herbivores que d'habitude. Mais le tour de sa ville lui apportait souvent de nouvelles proies, et il espérait qu'il en serait de même ce matin.<p>

En arrivant près de la demeure Sawada, il n'avait mordu que cinq faibles herbivores. Le carnivore avait donc faim. Et généralement il pouvait se servir dans cette maison… Laissant un léger sourire –carnassier hein!- apparaître sur son visage, il se dirigea vers l'entrée, avant de s'arrêter à quelques mètres du portail.

Sa bague venait soudainement de se mettre à briller, tellement fort qu'il dut se couvrir légèrement les yeux pour ne pas être ébloui. La rue fut baignée quelques instants d'une lumière violette avant d'être envahie par un nuage de fumée.

Se souvenant de ce qu'avait auparavant occasionné une telle opération, Hibari sortit ses tonfas. Il n'était pas bête, loin de là, et il savait se servir de ses yeux. Cette lumière et cette fumée présageaient l'arrivée d'une personne du futur, comme l'omnivore bis. La bague qui brillait le plus fort annonçait quant à elle à qui ressemblerait cette personne. La sienne venait de briller comme jamais auparavant. Donc le nouvel arrivant lui ressemblerait et se devait d'être fort en combat.

Il ne fut pas déçu. Aussitôt la fumée dissipée, le jeune homme se tenant maintenant devant lui le regarda et lança une phrase qui fit briller une petite lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux du préfet.

- Je vais te mordre à mort.

- J'attends de voir ça herbivore.

L'autre se crispa et sortit deux ronds de métal, creux en leur centre, cerclés de piques qui avaient l'air trèèèèès pointues, les tenant par un petit espace qui en était dépourvu. Hibari arma ses tonfas, se préparant à se jeter sur son adversaire. Et…

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!

Hibari ne leva même pas les yeux –il savait à qui appartenait ce cri et ne voulait pas louper le début du combat- et Kiuru non plus, se fichant totalement du pourquoi du comment, tout ce qui l'intéressait étant le garçon en face de lui. Des oiseaux s'envolèrent et d'un commun accord ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre.

Tsuna faillit s'arracher les cheveux en voyant les deux sosies commencer leur combat. Il descendit les marches quatre à quatre et se précipita hors de la maison avec pour seul objectif de séparer les deux combattants.

Cependant, à peine sorti, il s'arrêta net, stupéfié par le combat qui se tenait sous ses yeux.

Une danse mortelle et envoûtante se jouait devant lui. Les deux garçons dansaient. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Ils dansaient avec leur corps, avec leurs armes, avec l'autre. Leurs mouvements étaient tellement rapides qu'ils en devenaient flous. Les coups étaient donnés, étaient rendus, les corps bougeaient, sautaient, se mouvaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient se toucher, se heurter, mais ils s'écartaient, et le combat reprenait, sans pause, sans respiration. Les cheveux noirs se mêlaient aux blancs, un éclat rouge apparaissait soudainement, le gris acier éclatait, les entourant, et ces couleurs s'entremêlaient, formant un tourbillon sans repos. Le bruit des armes se heurtant retentissait, battant le tempo de cette danse unique et dangereuse…

Hypnotisé, Tsuna avait complètement oublié ce pourquoi il était descendu et ne pensait plus du tout à les séparer. Contrairement à Yoshi, qui était toujours dans la chambre et qui, bien qu'il ait l'ait calme à l'extérieur, était en réalité totalement affolé.

Comment ça Kiuru était ici? Pourquoi lui aussi? Et pourquoi devait-il obligatoirement se battre? En plus avec Hibari Kyôya, le Gardien le plus fort de cette génération? Et que devait-il faire? Les arrêter? Mais si il le faisait, il ne pourrait plus prétendre jouer les amnésiques plus longtemps… Quoique la plupart des Gardiens se doutaient déjà de quelque chose… Oui, mais comment réagiraient-t-ils en apprenant que non seulement il était le descendant de Sawada Tsunayoshi et qu'il s'apprêtait à succéder au poste de Vingtième Boss des Vongolas? Comment réagiraient-t-ils en découvrant qu'ils n'avaient fait que mentir? Décidément dévoiler son identité semblait être la dernière chose à faire… Mais si il n'intervenait pas, Kiuru risquait d'être blessé, gravement peut-être! Il avait beau être fort il ne faisait pas encore le poids face à son prédécesseur! Et ni Akai ni Takeo ne pourraient y aller, Kiuru ne les écouterait pas et les blesserait sûrement si ils essayaient de s'interposer! Aaaah… Que faire…

- Niijubanme?

Relevant la tête, Yoshi rencontra les regards inquiets de ses amis. Ouhla, ils étaient vraiment mal barrés… Il espérait juste que Mukuro n'interviendrait pas pour se plaindre de la petite blague de ce matin sinon il ne répondrait plus de rien…

Le noiraud avait raison de s'inquiéter pour son gardien. Bien que Kiuru soit un combattant d'exception, il ne faisait clairement pas le poids face au brun. Ce qu'il réalisa avec force grincements de dents.

De nombreuses coupures barraient déjà son visage et ses vêtements, dues aux piques qu'avait fait sortir Hibari de ses tonfas. Son souffle commençait à être légèrement erratique et il esquivait un peu plus qu'il ne parait. Resserrant sa prise sur ses armes, il esquiva un coup qui visait à lui briser la jambe et son visage se fendit d'un rictus. Il n'avait plus le choix si il voulait récupérer une dernière chance de gagner. S'écartant de son adversaire de quelques mètres, il glissa une main dans sa poche et en sortit un petit objet qu'il passa autour de son majeur gauche. Quelques secondes plus tard, des flammes violettes presque pures entourèrent ses armes.

* * *

><p>- Oh noooon! Gémit Yoshi.<p>

Là ils étaient vraiment fichus. Quoi qu'ils fassent ils étaient fichus. Pourquoi, pourquoi cet entêté de Kiuru avait décidé d'utiliser ses flammes? Mais quel imbécile… Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire maintenant? Autant se présenter tout de suite et dire : "Bonjour, nous faisons partie de la Mafia, en fait nous venons de deux cent cinquante ans dans le futur et on est vos successeurs. Oh! Et mon nom de famille est Sawada, je m'appelle Sawada Yoshiteru. Enchanté!" … Nan, valait quand même mieux éviter ça… Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire à la fin! Bon, heureusement que Kiuru n'avait utilisé qu'un anneau basique, et non pas celui des Vongola ou encore un réceptacle. …Ouais, c'est ça, optimisons. Et il n'était pas en train de se battre à mort avec Hibari Kyôya en ce moment même…

Tous les adolescents présents haussèrent un sourcil inquiet en voyant le noiraud se taper la tête contre le sol. Ok, là ça devenait grave…

* * *

><p>Kiuru laissa échapper une grimace en sentant le souffle créé par les tonfas passer contre sa joue. Un peu plus et il y passait… Sautant en arrière, il démultiplia ses armes et lança deux des étoiles ainsi obtenues sur son adversaire qui en évita une et qui attrapa l'autre avec ses doigts, se préparant à la renvoyer à l'albinos. Seulement elle disparut en un mince filet de flammes violettes et le brun dut se pencher à gauche à la dernière minute pour éviter l'autre projectile qui laissa une trace rouge sur sa joue. Le blanc ne prit pas le temps de se réjouir et fonça sur Hibari, toutes piques sorties. Le voyant approcher, le préfet décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure et enflamma son anneau. Et ses tonfas. Et même si il avait une longueur d'avance sur lui grâce aux découvertes sur les flammes, même si il était très bien élevé –la faute à qui…- et qu'il avait pour principe d'éviter de jurer autant que possible, Kiuru ne put pas s'empêcher de le penser. Et merde.<p>

* * *

><p>La 10ème Génération se décida enfin à descendre rejoindre leur Boss, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, laissant seuls dans la chambre Okamoto, Mizuiro, Yoshi, Lambo, qui dormait encore, et Mukuro qui jaugea le sosie de Tsuna d'un œil mauvais avant de disparaître dans un filet de brume pour réapparaître dans la rue, caché par une illusion. Aussitôt sûr d'être seul avec ses amis, le noiraud releva la tête et les regarda d'un air désespéré.<p>

- Je veux retrouver Kurudiiiiii…

A cette phrase, une même pensée traversa les deux garçons. Yoshi était devenu fou.

- Nan, pas pour m'entraîner! Je suis pas fou hein!

Les épaules des Gardiens se détendirent. Ils avaient vraiment eu peur là… Alors pourquoi…? Ah! Ce serait pas pour…

- Si elle était là il n'y aurait plus de problèmes… Et Kiuru se serait tenu tranquille à son arrivée… Laissant échapper un profond soupir le boss en herbe se leva doucement. Mais bon… je crois que là c'est à moi de m'y coller…

Mizuiro et Okamoto ne firent pas un geste pour retenir leur ami, bien qu'ils aient parfaitement saisis la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Mais Yoshi ne pouvait tout simplement pas laisser un de ses amis se faire blesser. Il ne le pouvait pas. Aussi, lorsqu'ils le virent sortir une petite boîte en bois, vieille et défraichie mais tout de même belle, lorsqu'ils le virent remonter sa manche pour faire apparaître un petit bracelet ciselé orange et noir, lorsqu'ils le virent enfiler un petit anneau et l'enflammer avant de l'insérer dans la boîte, lorsqu'ils virent sortir de cette boîte un anneau légendaire et un petit bonbon bleu, lorsqu'ils le virent ranger le petit anneau et enfiler l'autre, lorsqu'ils le virent avaler le bonbon et qu'ils virent une flamme orange apparaître fièrement sur son front et le bracelet se transformer en gants, lorsqu'ils le virent sauter par la fenêtre et s'envoler grâce aux flammes sortant de ses gants ils ne firent pas un geste. C'était leur Boss, et il savait quoi faire. Voilà tout.

La plupart des personnes se trouvant à l'extérieur ne purent retenir une exclamation de surprise en voyant une tornade d'un orange pur et d'un noir profond surgir de nulle part, se précipiter sur les deux combattants et s'emparer de l'albinos avant de disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

* * *

><p>Kiuru ne put empêcher un hoquet de surprise de passer ses lèvres en se sentant agrippé à bras-le-corps et projeté en arrière. Se protégeant instinctivement la tête de ses bras, il se sentit heurter une surface dure et, enfin, s'arrêter. Il se releva immédiatement, en position de combat, prêt à mordre à mort le fou qui avait osé interrompre son combat.<p>

Il stoppa son mouvement aussitôt qu'il l'eut amorcé. Le fou… Et quel fou… Le seul fou qui oserait faire ça… La personne la plus folle qu'il connaisse… Le fou qu'il cherchait depuis plus de deux semaines… Qui se tenait maintenant devant lui… Comme avant… Ses cheveux toujours en bataille… Sa flamme toujours aussi pure… Ses yeux toujours aussi profonds… Et qui lui souriait comme si il ne s'était rien passé… Comme si il s'était rien passé…

- Comment as-tu pu! Cria-t-il en se jetant sur Yoshi, ses armes en avant.

- Comment as-tu pu! Répéta-t-il alors que l'autre esquivait.

- COMMENT AS-TU PU! Hurla-t-il en donnant une rafale de coups à une vitesse folle.

"Comment as-tu pu nous laisser seuls? Comment as-tu pu partir comme ça? Comment as-tu pu laisser Lamko pleurer seul dans le noir la nuit? Comment as-tu pu laisser Kaemon détruire la moitié de la maison sans problèmes? Comment as-tu pu laisser Xin se débrouiller seul? Comment as-tu pu laisser Kurudi s'inquiéter? Comment as-tu pu nous _abandonner_ !?"

Kiuru voulait dire tout ça. Kiuru voulait que l'autre garçon se rende compte de tout ça. Mais il ne savait pas le dire. Il ne savait pas comment parler avec les autres. Alors il se contenta de frapper encore et encore, sans jamais atteindre son but. Il frappait et il espérait que Yoshi comprendrait, qu'il reviendrait, qu'il s'excuserait.

Il fronça les sourcils en sentant ses armes être bloquées et grimaça en rencontrant les orbes orangées du noiraud.

- Je… Je suis désolé… Kiuru… Je… Je ne voulais pas… Mais… Mais c'est pas ma faute! S'exclama-t-il en relevant se yeux, redevenus noirs alors que ses gants reprenaient leur forme de bracelet. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi on est là! Faut que tu comprennes! Je te jure que je ne vous aurais jamais laissé si j'avais pu! Akai… Takeo… Eux aussi sont là! Mais ils ne savent pas non plus comment ou pourquoi… Je suis vraiment désolé…

Kiuru supporta quelques instants les orbes noires suppliantes avant de se détendre légèrement et de faire disparaître ses étoiles dans un soupir.

- Explique-moi tout ce que tu sais. Ordonna-t-il en croisant les bras.

- Heum… Eh bien… Je suis arrivé ici vendredi dernier, donc il y a quatre jours…

Le sourcil gauche de l'albinos eut un tic. Quatre jours? Il se moquait de lui?

- Je me suis évanoui en arrivant –en fait c'est à cause de Reborn mais voilà quoi- et je ne me suis réveillé que le lendemain matin. J'étais dans une chambre que je ne connaissais pas. Quand je suis descendu et que j'ai vu mes hôtes, j'ai décidé de faire comme si j'étais amnésique.

Le tic s'aggrava. Amnésique? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Et pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit le nom de ces fameux hôtes?

- Seulement Hi… l'un des amis de mes hôtes s'est rendu compte que je jouais la comédie… Et puis hier Akai est arrivé… vite suivi de Takeo… J'ai continué à jouer mon rôle, j'ai fait comme si je les connaissais pas et je leur ai tout expliqué dès qu'on s'est retrouvés seuls. Du coup Akai habite chez mes hôtes et Takeo est allé chez un autre ami… Et puis ce matin… Bin… T'es arrivé… et voilà quoi… Tu t'es tout de suite jeté sur lui… et je voulais pas te voir blessé alors j'ai… mais faut pas m'en vouloir hein… je pouvais pas te voir te faire blesser plus… mais du coup je pense que je dois abandonner mon amnésie… Aah, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire! Qu-

- Toi. Le coupa son interlocuteur d'une vois un peu trop calme au goût du noiraud. Dis. Moi. Tout.

- Je-

- TOUT.

Soupirant, Yoshi s'avoua vaincu.

- On est dans le passé. A l'époque de la dixième génération des Vongola. Et mon hôte est Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Le sourcil gauche de Kiuru tressauta.

* * *

><p>Un peu plus loin, Tsuna et les autres étaient toujours là, se posant de plus en plus de questions. Cette journée virait vraiment au grand n'importe quoi. Qui était ce gars? Pourquoi avait-il attaqué Hibari? Encore un sosie en plus… Que pouvait bien être ce truc bizarre qui l'avait emporté? Ah! Et comment, COMMENT pouvait-il utiliser des flammes de la dernière volonté? Faisait-il partie de la Mafia? Que de questions…<p>

Le brunet s'apprêtait à demander –au péril de sa vie- à Hibari si il connaissait ce garçon quand Reborn apparut de nulle part et sauta sur sa tête, scrutant attentivement le petit groupe.

- Dame-Tsuna. Dis-moi où est Dame-Yoshi.

- Yo… Yoshi? Euh… Je…

- Où.

- Je… Dans la chambre…

Avisant Mizuiro et Okamoto qui s'étaient décidés à descendre en le voyant, le bébé les interpella.

- Oï! Est-ce que Yoshi est en haut?

Les deux garçons s'échangèrent un regard gêné.

- Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas où il est… Grogna Reborn, une aura noire commençant à l'entourer.

- Euh… Si, si on sait où il est… Enfin, à peu près…

- Alors. Où. Est. Il ?!

- A… Avec Kiuru… Pas loin…

Certains membres de la 10ème Génération s'échangèrent des regards intrigués. Qui pouvait bien être ce "Kiuru"? Un de leurs amis? Et comment Yoshi avait pu sortir de la maison sans qu'ils ne le voient.

- Eh bien il a intérêt à revenir vite… Ce Kiuru… Il est fort?

Cette fois ce fut le brun qui répondit.

- Et comment! C'est même le plus fort d'entre nous, haha…

- En même temps quand on sait qui l'a entrainé… Marmonna le bleuté dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Humpf… J'espère qu'il l'est vraiment… Hibari, continua le petit en se tournant vers le préfet, est-ce que tu as remarqué des choses… comment dire… étranges, des personnes n'ayant rien à faire ici, ces derniers temps?

- Plusieurs troupeaux d'herbivores sans identités mordus à mort depuis quatre jours. Répondit laconiquement le brun. Trois appartements ont été loués en même temps, tous à égale distance de cette maison, avant-hier.

- Je vois. C'est ce que je pensais. Reborn se tourna vers l'ensemble du groupe, Mizuiro et Okamoto compris. Yoshiteru a été repéré. Va falloir réussir à vous cacher tant qu'on aura pas plus d'informations sur cette famille.

* * *

><p>Bon, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors en espérant que vous ayez apprécié… Review? :D<p> 


End file.
